Achilles- Cursed
by DH Hana
Summary: Achilles, great warrior of the Trojan War, cursed to die young. When a young girl runs a foul of the goddess Artemis, Achilles gets pulled into far more than he bargained for. Now, the goddess wants his soul to serve as a Dark-Hunter in her army.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Updated 9/25/17: I try to make my notes all at the beginning and the end so that you don't loose the flow of the story.**

 **For those new to my stories, I write all of my Dark-Hunter fanfics as novella length continuations of the series, as best as I can. I try to avoid making any guesses as to where Sherilynn Kenyon is headed with her series, or over arching story lines. Instead, I simply wrote stories for some of my favorite characters who have yet to have their stories told, so I do guess at their backstory if it hasn't been shared in the DH books yet. Ms Kenyon could easily shatter each one of my stories as new books come out. And, that has in fact happened as I created a story that included Hecate as a character. Then Dragonmark came out and she is referenced in the book. It throws her whole role in my Achilles story out the door in so far as cannon goes. So, please take some of it with a grain of salt. These are just my attempts at giving more characters their happily connected relationships in one form or another.**

 **Also be warned that I do write with Ms Kenyon's foundations of sex, violence and abuse. Though I may cuss a bit more. Depending on the story. They are all rated M for these reasons.** **And be aware that there may be SPOILERS if you have not read the DH series up to Dragonmark.**

 **I started these stories two years ago and my writing has improved. I hope to spend some time going back to my earlier stories and seriously working on rewriting (not content, but fixing grammar and any major cannon issues as they popped in). I also gave all of the stories dates just to help me remember who was where as I wrote them, as several of the stories do overlap a fair amount.**

 **This story, is fortunately the most independent of them all as it is mostly set in ancient times. I created many of my own characters for these stories. So, headed into this story, please know that new characters include Iphegenia, Agamemnon, Elatos, Hecate, Vasani, V'Dona, Nisa, Felix, and others are not from Ms Kenyon's books.**

 **If you would like to read my other stories in chronological order, they are:**

 **Achilles (ancient to modern), Deimos, Colt, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, Remi (has a broader timeline), Ethon (falls during Remi)**

 **If you would wish to read things in clumped information, the order is:**

 **Achilles and Remi can be read completely independently, before or after the other clumps. Clump one- Deimos and Phobos. Clump two- Colt and Kell. Clump three- Morginne and Ethon.**

 **So, enough with my crap, on to the story...**

* * *

" _Sing, Goddess, of the rage of Peleus' son, Achilles, the accursed rage that brought great suffering to the Achaeans." The Iliad, by Homer._

May 1194 BC, Aulis

The call for war had gone out across all of Greece. King Agamemnon had rallied the call on his brother's behalf. Those deceitful Trojans had dined with King Menelaus and enjoyed his hospitality, then took off with his wife in tow. It was the greatest of dishonors. Not that the Greeks had much need for a reason to start a war with Troy, they had been itching for a reason for quite some time. But, the idiotic prince, Paris, was just stupid enough to give them one.

Achilles shook his head as he wandered around the market of Aulis. He just could not understand the thinking of Paris. No woman was worth starting a war of this scale.

As the famed prince of the Myrmidons, Achilles commanded fifty of his father's ships into this war. Yet, he was in Aulis to meet up with the other forces from other kingdoms. Together, theirs was a fighting force the likes of which the Trojans had never seen before. Troy was destined to fall for its arrogance. All for what? A woman?

Well, Troy would cower, if they could ever get the damn ships out of port. Achilles grumbled in his own head.

His anger over the circumstances of him still being in Aulis had his rage boiling. And everyone kept a wide girth around him because of it.

Typically, people would approach him, despite his surly demeanor. After all, he was a hero.

Despite the fact that he was barely 18 years of age, he had already gained a reputation as a prince, as a warrior, as a lover, and more importantly, as a demigod. People fawned over him, trying to take him to bed so that they can boast of the demigod and his prowess. The fact that he was 6'3", with skin of a bronzed complexion that pulled over his chiseled muscles, dark blond hair and rich hazel green eyes; well, that certainly helped. Men, women, boys, girls. They were all the same. Everyone wanted a piece of his ass in one way or another. Many times, he was more than happy to let them have at him.

The sex was a welcome distraction to his rage. Yet, today, his anger was so palpable, everyone kept their distance.

For being the son of the goddess of justice, Themis, Achilles never really felt like calm justice himself. He had been born with rage. Intense, consuming rage. It was what made him such a fierce warrior at such a young age. He did not fear death or injury, he just focused on hurting his opponents. His father had even sent him to be trained by the centaur named Chiron in hopes that Chiron could help him ease the anger. Yet, nothing helped.

And days like this, made it even harder to find the control over his anger.

Why couldn't they figure out why the winds were so against them? Had the gods already given their judgement that the war was not justified? That could not be. What could be more justified than the great public insult that was handed to Menelaus?

Without having a direction in mind, Achilles wandered his way toward the harbor, where his ships were still anchored. It was strange that the fishing boats could still leave. Other ships could still arrive. Only the larger ships that needed the aid of the wind were trapped. They had all been cursed.

As he walked up the docks and surveying the useless fleet before him, another ship arrived and was quickly secured to the wooden dock. Curious, Achilles stopped to watch. Who was it that just arrived? The fleet should have left three weeks ago, so it should not be another supply of soldiers.

To his surprise, Queen Clytemnestra regally descended from the ship with two of her children in tow. The oldest was a girl, around the age of 12 or so. The other was a son, almost old enough to begin his trainings. The family was exquisitely dressed in all of the fineries of their station, as though they were to be presented. Knowing that the army assembled was in as sour of a mood as he was, Achilles stepped forward to offer his aid as an escort to the Queen's husband, King Agamemnon.

To his surprise, the queen was quite endeared to the gesture and took his arm. Achilles looked askance at Clytemnestra. She was a very beautiful woman, though older than the women that he usually would consider taking to his bed. And she was, of course, the king's wife. So, that put her firmly in the "not on the menu" list. From all of the rumors, the queen was very loyal to her husband. So, why was she so delighted by his escort?

They walked in silence for a short time, until they reached the market. The boy clung to his mother's side in the chaos of people. The little girl, had walked ahead of Achilles and the queen in silence until she saw all of the shops and bounced in excitement, ogling only the most lavish of wares. Especially an enameled hair comb set with pearls.

"Iphigenia, I am sure that you can return to shop later. I would imagine that Prince Achilles here would be more than happy to escort you." Clytemnestra squeezed his arm. "But, we must attend your father first."

Achilles was growing more confused as the queen claimed some level of comfort with him. But, nothing had prepared him for the words to come out of the queen's mouth.

"Dear Prince, it is wonderful to see that your father raised such a respectable son. We are greatly honored that you have agreed to take Iphigenia's hand. I know that she will make a loving bride."

Come again?

Achilles looked back and forth between the queen and her daughter who had stopped and walked up to him to take his hand.

"I promise to do my best to please you, my prince." Iphigenia said quietly. She was almost shaking, she looked so nervous.

What in the hell had Agamemnon done? Achilles had never agreed to a marriage. And, he certainly did not want to marry the girl in front of him. She was too young, too innocent, too... spoiled. Iphigenia was still short and skinny with no curves, as girls of her age are. Achilles prefered women who had grown into their curves and had at least some experience in life.

Yet, Iphigenia stood in front of him, offering herself as his bride. Her light brown hair fell in loose waves to the middle of her back, unadorned or styled, as a child. Her golden brown eyes still held a naive innocence while set between the freckles of her tawny face.

He knew that he would make a terrible husband. He could not remain faithful to one woman and no woman should have to take his temper. Achilles could not bring himself to even contemplate such an arrangement because he knew that eventually he would only hurt her. And worse, he was cursed to die young. She should be protected from those hardships.

Achilles gently pulled himself away from the two women. "I don't know what to say my lady. But, I have not been consulted on any marriage plans."

Clytemnestra's face began to darken. Achilles feared for a scene in the middle of the market, when she was distracted by her son who tripped and scraped his knee. Being the good mother, she quickly tended to the boy.

Achilles called for one of his commanders who was just down the street. "Menesthies, can you please escort Queen Clytemnestra and her two children to King Agamemnon?"

Menesthies agreed and Achilles all but ran from the awkward confrontation in the market. Achilles had no time for this, his rage was spiking fast and he did not want to be around anyone if it blew.

His father couldn't have arranged a marriage without consulting him, could he?

His rage battled his quest for control as he walked aimlessly once again. Before he knew it, he had drawn close to the King Agamemnon's tent.

Achilles had started to turn another direction when a strange man crossed his path and blocked it with his arms crossed. He was just a couple inches shorter than Achilles with dark blond hair and odd lavender eyes.

"Move out of my way." Achilles growled.

But the man remained, silent and unwavering.

Achilles knew that he could force his way through, and damn if he didn't want to do it. But, if he gave in, his rage would take over and there was no telling what else he would do. Trying not to lose all control, Achilles relented and took the path closer to Agamemnon's tent. As he approached, he could hear the screams from Queen Clytemnestra inside.

Oh, she was furious.

Agamemnon tried his best to placate the queen. But, she was able to see through all of his lies and misdirections. Finally, the king relented.

"Nessie, I don't have a choice here! I screwed up." The king said with a pause of grief. That caught Achilles's attention. "Three weeks ago, I was out hunting while we waited for the last of our allies to arrive. Yet, it appears that the doe that I took was one belonging to the goddess Artemis." The queen gasped at the revelation. "Artemis has punished us all for my grave error. She has turned the winds against us and left the entire army trapped here. I went to several seers and prophets to seek a solution. They have all told me that the only way to lift the accursed punishment is to offer up my eldest virgin daughter as sacrifice."

"What?" The queen shrieked at her husband. "You can't do this! She is your daughter!"

"I know. But, if I don't, we won't have to worry about Troy. Our own men will destroy us out of anger for this curse. They are barely a step away from all out riot already. The decision has been made. The sacrifice will be held in the morning."

The queen broke down in sobs as she tried to beg her husband to change his mind. But, he was resolved.

Achilles could not believe what was happening. They had been trapped because the king killed the wrong deer? And as compensation they must sacrifice a young girl? How could this be just?

Then he noticed Iphigenia hiding in a corner. She had heard everything.

Achilles's heart broke to see the fear and tears in her eyes as she wrapped herself into a protective embrace against the trunks on the ground. To her credit, she held the tears back as long as possible.

 _She is just a child!_

"Iphigenia?" he called to her as he walked closer.

She did not respond as she stared at her father's tent, letting her tears finally roll. Achilles could not blame the girl. That was far more than any child should have to hear.

For some reason that he could not understand, he felt bad for her. He wanted to protect her. Perhaps he had more of his mother's understanding of justice in him than he had realized. So, he knelt down and scooped Iphigenia into his arms and held her while she cried.

As the tears started to dry, she finally spoke to him. "I am sorry that I was not enough for you to consider for your bride my lord."

He was shocked. She is facing death in the morning and she is apologizing for not being his perfect woman?

He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and innocent freckles. "You have nothing to apologize for child. I am just not the marriage type. And it was certainly not your fault that your father sent for you under false pretenses."

She shook her head in resolve. "At least my death will be in honor. It will be to save our people. I always knew that I was too plain looking to ever really make a man happy. And it would be a dishonor to my father if I could not please my husband. This way, I at least can have a chance to bring honor to my family."

He did not know what to say. As much as he wanted to argue with her, he knew the truth. Women had very few options in life. For royal women, there were even fewer. The entire existence of royal children was wrapped around helping to uphold family honor. For boys, it was expected that they prove that honor through warcraft, statesmanship, and leadership. For girls, their honor all revolved around how best they could please their politically arranged husbands and run a household. Where the men could whore around and ignore their wives without concern; women were expected to remain faithful, continue to please their husbands, and raise the children. It was simply the reality of social expectations.

Yet, this child was so well trained, that she was fully resigned to her lot in life. She knew that she was nothing but a pawn to be used as a bargaining chip in political alliances or the sacrificial lamb to the gods. Her acceptance and courage touched his heart. But more than that was her loyalty to her family and people. So few people carry such a combination of virtues, let alone at such a young age.

Achilles wrapped his cloak around Iphigenia as the night air cooled. Once she stopped crying enough to join her family in her father's tent, Achilles went off in search of Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the night as Achilles made his way into the small temple to the goddess Artemis. His rage was boiling over at the injustice of the situation. More, that his name and honor had been used to trick the queen and her daughter into coming to Aulis. So, when he barged into the temple in uncontrolled rage, the priestesses tried to order him out. But, he would hear none of it.

"Why? Tell me, oh Goddess, why is one doe worth the life of a child?" He bellowed.

When he received no answer, Achilles set upon the temple itself. He broke several statues and threw a priestess to the floor in his rage. Then, he was stopped dead in his tracks when a bright light filled the entire room for a moment, causing him to shield his eyes. When the light faded, a beautiful woman stood in the temple and glared at him.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Artemis demanded. She was tall. Her skin pale. Her rich red hair fell in long locks to caress her feminine curves. Her bright green eyes were vibrant in her anger. Oh, now this was a woman that Achilles would gladly take to his bed.

Achilles barreled straight for the goddess until she froze him in place. He looked around to see that all of the priestesses were gone and it was just them in the temple.

"I will not allow this. How dare you come into my temple and wreak havoc. Perhaps the winds are not enough to teach your people proper respect."

"Respect?" Achilles eyes bore into the goddess. "How could I respect a goddess who demands the life of a child over a deer?"

To his surprise, she rolled her eyes. "What are you going on about?"

"Do you really not know? That King Agamemnon plans to sacrifice his eldest virgin daughter to you in the morning to appease your displeasure over his hunting mistake?"

"Hunting mistake? It was _my_ doe. No one is to harm my creatures!" She screamed like a petulant child. Achilles was aghast. If this is how the gods and goddesses behave, then it made a whole lot more sense to him why his mother had abandoned him and his father. Perhaps they were better off after all.

He shook his head. "This is wrong. The sacrifice of children is wrong. And if you can't see that, then there is no hope for this world."

Something finally reached the goddess. She tilted her head and puzzled over the man before her. Her silence lasted several minutes. "Then what would you give me in exchange for her life?" Artemis asked.

"Give you? What could I offer a goddess in exchange for the life of a child?"

Artemis sized up the prince while he was still unable to move so much as an inch. "You have a fine reputation as a warrior, young Achilles. I want your soul."

The shock caused Achilles to have to blink several times as he tried to shake his mind loose. "I kind of still need use of my soul."

Artemis put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Not now. When you die. Swear to me that you will give me your soul and serve in my army after your death."

"What game are you playing at?" He demanded.

The goddess sauntered her way closer to Achilles, where she reached up to run her fingers through his shoulder length, dark blond hair. It was a touch that left him cold. "It is no game. You play at soldier in human wars. From what I have seen, you are rather good at it. But, there are other dangers to the world of man." She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled his head to meet her gaze. "I collect warriors to fight and kill those dangers. An immortality of service to me, in my army. That is my price for the girl."

Achilles debated. Why should he be the one to sacrifice his soul to save Agamemnon's daughter? Why did he even care? He did not want her as a bride, not even as a lover. So, why would he consider this offer?

Deep down, he knew the truth. He was warrior soul, cursed to die young anyway. And had Artemis made this offer, without the girl's life attached, he would have jumped for it. It was a chance of immortality in an army where he gets to kill. Hell, he could have signed up for free.

But, there was something about it that nagged at him. Making deals with the gods, never worked out for the poor saps that made the deal. There had to be more than Artemis said. Yet, he did not have the time to debate it logically. Either he sells his soul and deals with the repercussions later, or Iphigenia dies in only a few hours. And the look on her face as she heard of her fate...

Achilles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For once in his life, he would do the right thing. "So long as she lives and is protected, then you shall have my oath to serve you."

Artemis smiled. "Then it will be done. In the morning, allow things to proceed as planned. I will take care of the rest. Afterwards, your ships will once again be able to sail." Then she disappeared and Achilles was once again able to move.

He really hoped that he made the right choice. But, he had a lingering dread that he never should have trusted the goddess.

* * *

As morning light broke, the temple priestesses bustled about to prepare the temple for the scheduled sacrifice.

Achilles watched from the shadows as King Agamemnon lead a procession of advisors into the temple, with Iphigenia trailing behind. The king remained stoic in the face of what he was doing.

The girl had plaited her hair into several braids and dressed in a green silk peplos in honor of the goddess. Yet, her eyes remained downcast. She moved as if in a daze. She did not want to die. Achilles could see that. However, she made no move, no sound to fight the fate that her father had commanded her to. She held true courage.

Achilles chest was tight as the preparations were made. What if Artemis lied to him? He didn't know what else he could do to help Iphigenia.

He watched as she was laid out on the altar, the knives were drawn. Then, in the blink of an eye, Iphigenia was gone and replaced by deer, bound for the slaughter. The high priestess did not even hesitate as she slit the animal's throat and continued with the ceremony of the sacrifice.

The king trembled as he realized that his daughter was saved. Once the sacrifice was complete and the winds around them shifted, Agamemnon dropped to his knees and wept in gratitude to Artemis for saving his daughter.

 _Yeah, thank the goddess. But, your child was paid for with my soul. You should have been the father that tried to save her instead of giving her up so willingly._

Achilles quickly returned to his encampment to give the orders to pack everything up and prepare to set sail.

"Elatos!" Achilles called.

A young boy a several years younger than Iphigenia came running over. "Yes my lord?"

Achilles smiled. Achilles had caught the boy trying to steal some bread one day in the market. But, rather than having the boy whipped, Achilles took him in as a servant. Once fed, the boy seemed to have no end to his energy and enthusiasm for helping Achilles.

"Boy, I want you to hurry to the ship and find a place for yourself above deck. It is your first trip to sea, and I don't want to wear your stomach. Understand?"

Elatos dropped his head at the grim understanding. "Yes my lord."

Achilles finally relaxed. Iphigenia was safe. Elatos would be up top where he could spill his stomach to the sea instead of anywhere else. The winds had shifted. And they were off to war. The Trojans won't know what do with themselves.

(I hope you are enjoying this, please continue to the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

May 1194 BC, Tauris

Iphigenia didn't know what to do. One moment, she was bound and prepared to be sacrificed to the goddess Artemis in order to restore her family's honor. The next, she was on a bed in some strange room that she had never seen before. It took her several minutes to catch her breath after she realized that she was still alive and whole.

Finally, gaining enough courage to look around, Iphigenia started to climb out of the bed. An old woman turned around and started for Iphigenia in a moment that startled her, causing her to fall back into the bed that she was previously in.

"Relax child. I will not harm you." The woman chided in a language that Iphigenia could barely understand.

Iphigenia's eyes were wide with fear. "Where am I?" Her voice was shaky.

The woman smiled and attempted to speak in Greek. "You are in Tauris. The goddess Artemis brought you to us, to serve as a priestess."

Her mind raced. How? Tauris is such a long distance from Greece. Why? She was to be sacrificed. Is this what the sacrifice is? To become a priestess?

"Do not worry. I will train you. You are safe."

But, Iphigenia doubted that to be true. She could already see the spirits of the dead around her, just as she had all of her life. But, here, there were many, many more.

"Yes, child. You are safe. I will train you on magics." The spirit of a beautiful woman repeated from the shadows.

Iphigenia gulped.

* * *

September 1187 BC, Tauris

The noise that echoed across the hall was deafening as the city guards barged into the temple of Artemis, dragging two men into the center.

"Priestess!" The captain called.

"I hear you just fine Pharix." Iphigenia replied as she slowly approached the two men that had been brought in. The men had obviously been beaten quite a bit before they were brought to her. She wrinkled her nose at their stench. "Are they Greek?" The guard nodded.

Shaking her head. "Very well. Pharix, have them taken to be cleansed." She dismissed them from the temple. Then Iphigenia set to work preparing for the sacrifices to be made.

Her heart was heavy as she worked. It had been seven years since Artemis had saved her from sacrifice and threw her into Tauris to serve as her priestess. Most days, she wished that Artemis had just let her die.

Iphigenia was no longer a child. That had been scrubbed from her the moment she showed up in Tauris. Though she was still a virgin in honor of the virgin goddess that she served, she had come to know the cruelty of man. The Tauri were a warlike people who sacrificed every foreigner who dared to land on their shores. And as the high priestess of the temple to Artemis, their patron goddess, Iphigenia was required to perform all sacrifices.

It was a duty that she never could get used to. The sounds of their pleas, the muffled groans as their heads are severed or bashed in with a club, the metallic stench of blood. Worse, was the way that the local people reveled in that blood. She was sure that some of them found a sexual high from witnessing such death. It always reminded her of the death that she narrowly missed. And it sickened her.

But, she had been warned by the priestess before her that trying to leave the temple would only anger Artemis and bring pain and dishonor to her family. So, there she remained. Ever bound to a life that has no purpose except at the whims of those above her.

She continued to be tormented by the spirits of the dead, especially those foreigners that she killed and went unclaimed by their own gods. Though, she had been trained in magics and herbs by the spirit of a former priestess. So, she used what herbs could be brought to her to keep most of the spirits at bay. Only the strong ones remained to harass her.

Iphigenia finished collecting the religious items used in the sacrificial ceremony. She had no sooner finished her chores, then she heard Pharix return. Gathering her strength, she stood to perform her obligations.

"Do not dare to look up you swine." Pharix growled at the Greeks.

Iphigenia looked at them coldly. They were young to be soldiers or smugglers. Through the cuts and bruises, they both looked to be rather handsome youths. Their clothing denoted some status. One was a brunette, while the other was a golden blond.

"Who are you?" She asked in Greek. They both showed surprise at her perfect use of their language. Though, neither answered. She tilted her head. "Tell me of Greece. What has happened in the years since I last cast my gaze on its lands?"

The boys looked at each other. Yet, again, neither answered.

Iphigenia pursed her lips together. "That is all Pharix." The guard glared at her.

"I said, that is all. The sacrifice will be in the morning among witnesses as usual. The men will be chained here until then. Now go."

Once the guards left the temple, Iphigenia moved to stand before the boys. "Now tell me of Greece and King Agamemnon." She demanded authoritatively.

The blond finally spoke. "The king is still waging war on Troy. It has been seven years now."

"And what of Queen Clytemnestra?" She asked.

Once again, she was met with silence. Neither of them would speak a word.

Iphigenia was losing patience. As angry as she had been at her father for lying to her, for willingly sacrificing her, for sending her away to this miserable life; she still missed her family. And after a horrible dream that she had several months prior, she was sure most of her family had died. Now, hearing that the king still lives, she found a sense of relief.

"Fine. I will offer a deal for you boys. I can arrange it for one of you to escape if you swear to take a message to my family. The other will remain here to be sacrificed."

Neither of them spoke as they passed heavy looks to each other. The pain in their eyes was tangible. Finally, the brunette dropped his head down. "I will stay. Let Plyades go. He can take the message."

"No! I won't leave you!" The blond replied.

But, the brunette shook his head. "It is my fault that you are here at all. Please go. Deliver the letter, and tell my father what happened. That is more than I have any right to ask from our friendship."

The boy's sense of honor touched Iphigenia. But, his friend was still in shock at the outcome of events.

Iphigenia unchained the blond and cupped his face to make sure he paid attention to her message.

"Go to Queen Clytemnestra and tell her that her daughter Iphigenia still lives, that Artemis swapped her on the altar with a doe. And sent her here to serve as high priestess. I know that my father will not come for me. But, ask her to send my brother, Orestes."

Plyades gaped at her. Scowling, Iphigenia, dug her nails into his flesh. "Did you hear me boy?"

He nodded, then looked down at the brunette. Iphigenia turned to follow his line of vision to see the brunette gaping at her as well.

"Fine, if you can't cooperate, you can both be sacrificed." She growled at their silent stupidity.

The brunette finally spoke. "Effy?"

Iphigenia had not heard that nickname in years. Who would know that name? She glared at the boy in chains. "Why would you call me that?" She demanded.

"Oh shit! It's really you!"

She didn't know what to think. Who was this boy that seemed to recognize her? She tilted her head to look at him. He had the same color dark brown hair and hazel eyes as her father. It couldn't be…

"Orestes?"

He nodded as tears started to fall from his eyes. "It is me sister."

Iphigenia collapsed as she realized that she was about to sacrifice her own brother. Oh gods!

"Orestes, how? What are you doing here?" She asked through her tears as she cupped his face.

His face darkened in pain. "So much has happened since we thought you died Effy. Mother never forgave father for allowing you to be sacrificed. She went mad. And while the king was off waging his war, she turned to the comforts of Aegisthus. He manipulated her to try to take the throne for himself. The two of them plotted to kill the king." Iphigenia gasped.

"No. She wouldn't." She shook her head. "She loves father."

Orestes reached up to her face with his bound hands. "He broke her heart when he took you away from us. I know it was true, because I was the one who caught them in bed conspiring. In defense of the king, our father, I killed them both."

Iphigenia didn't know what to say. Her family had been destroyed, just as her dream had shown her, she just misinterpreted the people involved. Her poor sweet brother had killed his own mother in defense of a father who lead his sister to slaughter. What kind of a thoroughly messed up family did they have?

She kissed him on the cheek. "It was a legal act, my heroic brother."

He gave only the faintest of smiles in response. "The gods were not so sure. They had me dragged to Athens to face judgement at the hand of one of Themis's nymphs. I was found innocent. However, the Furies still hunt me."

"What? They are supposed to be just and fair. If you have been judged, why do they hunt you still?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But, Apollo has sent me on a quest to help make them stop. I am to steal the Xoanon and take it back to Athens."

Iphigenia looked over her shoulder at the wooden idol to the goddess Artemis that is said to have fallen from the heavens already carved in perfect beauty. The Xoanon was the most sacred relic of the temple. It was a near impossible feat for Apollo to send two Greek boys into Tauris in hopes of stealing such a prize.

Quickly, she unchained her brother and gathered him up. "We have to hurry."

"What are you doing?" Plyades asked.

Iphigenia looked at him with fury in her eyes. "I am saving my brother. Are you going to help?"

(Don't worry, there is more with Achilles coming up.)


	4. Chapter 4

March 1186 BC, Athens

It took several months before Orestes helped his sister out of the ship that was docked outside of Athens. Plyades climbed out behind them.

The journey had been dangerous at times, and they were limited on coin. But, they were finally in Athens. As exhausted by the journey as they were, they did not stop. Rather, they went straight to Apollo's temple to deliver the Xoanon.

However, when they reached the temple, there was no one there. There were no priests, no people giving offerings or seeking favors. They could hear only their own breaths.

Until, they heard clapping. The solid echo of applause as the god stepped out from around the columns.

"Well, you boys did not disappoint." The god acknowledged.

But, the praise was short lived as a bright light spread across the room and when it faded, a woman was in the room with them.

"How dare you!" She shrieked. "Why would you send them out to steal _my_ idol?" She demanded of the god.

He roared in laughter. "Because I like to see you pissed off dear sister."

Iphigenia was stunned. In all of her years of service to Artemis, she had never met the goddess. And now, she was in the middle of what? Some sibling rivalry? Why can't they all just leave her and her brother alone?

Artemis turned on Orestes. "Give it to me." She demanded. But, then she saw Iphigenia. Her eyes widened. "You! You were supposed to stay in Tauris! You helped them steal my idol?"

"Calm down Artemis. It was my doing. Why do you think I sent her brother to fetch it? The girl would have had to either kill him or join him. It just made the game that much more juicy." Apollo's smile looked positively evil.

Orestes grabbed on to Iphigenia's hand as Artemis glared at them both.

"Oh for the sake of fun Artemis, lighten up a little. I am the only one who gets to be so sullen and demanding." Apollo growled. "But, if it means that much to you, send the boy to Halae and have him build you a new temple there where your idol can be protected once again."

The red haired goddess cocked her head at her brother. "And what of the girl?"

"She was your sacrifice and your priestess. Have her. Send her to Brauron to serve you there if you wish. I don't care. The game is over and now I am bored." Then the god disappeared.

The look that Artemis gave Iphigenia sent shivers down her spine. Orestes moved to protect his sister, but there was no use. Artemis narrowed her eyes on him and Plyades.

"You heard my brother, I expect a new temple built to protect my idol. Now go." With a snap of her fingers, both boys were no longer in Athens.

Iphigenia's eyes were wide in fear as her brother was taken from her once again. She tried to back away from the goddess, but everything went dark.

* * *

August 1184 BC. The Myrmidon Encampment outside of Troy

Elatos hesitantly made his way toward Achilles tent. Being the servant to such a great warrior and commander had its perks some days. But, this day was definitely not one of them. Achilles had already been in a horrendously bad temper for weeks because of some fall out with Agamemnon, to the point that Achilles refuses to fight and has ordered all of his men back.

But this…

Elatos gulped before he entered the tent. Achilles was passed out asleep. Shit, Elatos didn't want to wake him for this. But, his master had to know. His best friend, Patroclus, was dead.

* * *

Achilles rage was never quenched. No matter how many Trojans he killed. He could not calm the rage that consumed him. Worse, he was losing interest in war in general.

After Achilles watched King Agamemnon lead his daughter to be sacrificed in Aulis, without so much as an attempt to plead for her life. Achilles had lost respect for the man. Sure, he collapsed in tears and gratitude when she was exchanged with a deer. However, he had no proof that the girl still lived. Yet, he moved on without her. The cold, bitter, choices of a king.

And since then, the king has made many other poor choices. Most recently was in taking the daughter of one of Apollo's priests as a slave and lover, against her will. Achilles had no problems with taking spoils of war, even slaves. But, he could never stomach rape. Agamemnon was disgusting. And what a shock, the poor girl's father took exception to his daughters slavery and rape. And, Agamemnon refused any ransom for her return. Being that he was a priest to Apollo, he plead to the god, who sent down a plague on the army.

When would Agamemnon learn to stop insulting the gods?

So, once again, Achilles was dragged into the middle of the whole mess. He had to swear to protect the seer before he would give answer to the king over the solution to the plague. Ironic since Achilles himself could have offered the same answer without being a seer. But, hell. The king wanted divine advice. No surprise there, the solution was to return the girl. Could they really not see that coming?

But, then Agamemnon made the most grave of errors. In his anger at giving up the girl and imagined slight at having less than Achilles, he demanded Achilles's slave girl be sent to him to replace the priest's daughter in his bed. It was a bold and vicious public insult to Achilles. So, once again, Agamemnon was taking no true responsibility for his actions, and giving up anyone to keep the men fighting with him in the seat of power. Fine, if that is how he wants to play it, he can fight the damn war without Achilles or the Myrmidons.

At least that was what Achilles had intended.

The removal of Achilles and his men from the field was a devastating blow of moral and strength for the Greek forces. Even Agamemnon realized his error and tried to bribe Achilles service with everything that he could think of, including the return of his slave girl. Yeah, the girl was Achilles favorite lover prior, but the demigod was not interested in the king's sloppy seconds. Nothing had roused his interest in returning to the field.

The warrior was tired. Tired of the blood. Tired of the war. Tired of the greed and stupidity of kings.

Until Patroclus was stupid enough to try to rally the moral of the army on his own by wearing Achilles armor and leading the men himself. The damn fool. He only lasted a few hours before Prince Hector of Troy killed him, thinking that he was Achilles.

Achilles was devastated. Patroclus had been his best friend all of his life. The boys trained together, saved each others lives, studied together. Patroclus was the closest thing that Achilles ever had to a brother.

Achilles's father, King Peleus, was drunk one night after Themis had left him once again, grieving over the loss of another child. He was at a party and saw a woman who looked like his wife through his drunken state and carried her to bed. In the morning, the woman, who had also been drunk, realized what happened. But, since Peleus was married to a goddess and the woman was married to one of the Argonauts who had fought with Jason, along side of Peleus, claiming the infidelity was a challenge.

But, as fate would have it, Patroclus's father did something stupid later that lead to him being sent to Achilles home to live. The boys didn't know that they were brothers in blood until years later. But, by then, they were already brothers in heart. Living in the mountains with Chirion, they had been put through many tests. Patroclus saved Achilles's life more than once. Just as Achilles had saved Patroclus's. There truly was no greater bond than the brotherhood they shared.

But, Hector had cut him down. And in return, Achilles went after the Trojans and Hector with a vengeance. His rage was so over powering that even the gods themselves intervened to prevent Achilles from conquering Troy too soon. Fuck that, it had been ten years of war. How can anything at this point be too soon?

Still, the rage was not daunted, even after Hector's death. So, here Achilles sat. Inside of a giant wooden horse left for the Trojans. It was the best suggestion for how to finally end this war. They built this hollow tribute for the Trojans to take into the city in honor of their supposed victory after the fleet pulls away with the army on board. Then the handful of men with Achilles will wait inside until the city is drunk and sleeping in celebration, then open the gates to the army that will hopefully return and be ready to sack the damn city. Please let this work.


	5. Chapter 5

Achilles opened his eyes. He stood in darkness with nothing around. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" Came a feminine voice.

Achilles looked around to see the goddess Artemis walking up to him. She was just as beautiful as the last time that Achilles had seen her. But, the way she looked at him made him uneasy. It was difficult to think of anything else. He shook his head to try to focus. Where was he? What happened? Oh shit…

"Did I die?"

She nodded with a wicked gleam in her eye as she circled around him. "So you do remember?"

"I only remember the arrows. But, they should not have killed me. They were not deep enough to pierce any organs." He tried to understand.

"Paris had the tips poisoned. He may not be strong in archery, but he was smart enough to recognize his weakness. Cowardly though he was." She said as she finally reached out to run her fingers across the back of his shoulders. Achilles flinched at her touch.

"So, that is it then? The war is over, Troy has fallen, and you are here to claim my soul?" He said dryly.

"Indeed."

Achilles contemplated it. "And what of the girl?"

Artemis grimaced. "What of the girl?" She retorted.

Achilles cocked his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "When I made the oath to you, I told you. 'So long as she lives and is protected, then you shall have my oath to serve you.' So, I want to see proof that she still lives and is protected. That you did not just turn her into that doe on the altar."

"I do not have time for this nonsense." She glared.

But, he stood his ground. "You can not have my soul unless I give it freely. And I will not do that until I see that you have upheld your end of our bargain."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Artemis snapped her fingers. The two of them stood on a small island somewhere. And in the middle was a stone statue of a young woman. She appeared to be around the age of 20, in flowing robes, her hair all plaited into many braids and twisted into a style similar to something he had seen several priestesses wear.

"What is this?" He demanded.

Artemis scowled. "That is Iphigenia. Don't you recognize her?"

"What did you do?" Achilles roared. His rage was spiking at the betrayal. "I demanded her to be alive and protected. That was your part of our deal. But, this is neither of those two things. You will never have my soul!"

The goddess took a step back from Achilles in his rage, but put her hands on her hips petulantly. "I did uphold my end. I transported her to my temple in Tauris to serve as a priestess. But, the stupid girl betrayed me. That is not my fault!"

"So, what? You think that because _you_ cursed her, that it is alright?" Achilles growled.

"I won't let a betrayal go unpunished. Besides, she is still alive, technically. And she is protected in stone."

Achilles was losing control. "Are you out of your mind? How is being in stone living? And stone can be broken and worn away. That is not protected!"

"Back off demigod. I am the goddess here. You would do best to remember that."

"There is no deal." He stared her down.

Her anger was getting the better of her. "Acheron!"

In a moment, a tall man joined them on the island. This man looked to be in his early 20's and was several inches taller than Achilles, with long dark blond hair that spread out over his shoulders and strange swirling silver eyes. The man crossed his arms and cocked his head at the goddess. Achilles assumed this was Acheron.

"Do something!" She demanded.

Acheron took a deep breath as he looked everyone over slowly, including Iphigenia.

"I am sorry my brother. In the absolute most bare minimum sense of the oath, Artemis has upheld her end of the bargain." He glared at the goddess. "Barely." He growled. Then he continued calmly. "If you refuse your soul, you will condemn it to Tartarus for breaking your oath. Though I hate to see anyone forced into the life of a Dark Hunter, those are the choices that you now have. Immortality as a Dark Hunter with all of its unique challenges, or eternity in Tartarus."

Artemis beamed as having won on the terms. Acheron shook his head at the goddess and rolled his eyes. Then he added. "But, this is a first for me. I have never been here when she took a soul. So, I can warn you now that life as a Dark Hunter is difficult. You will be changed into a predator, with the hearing, eyes, and teeth that go with it. Mortals who learn of your changes will try to kill you. As will those that we hunt. And the sun. Do not attempt to go out in daylight as you will burn to death in seconds. But, Artemis will provide you with some funds and assistance to help with your new life."

Artemis glowered at Acheron for the warning. Achilles did not know what to think. What in the hell had he gotten himself into?

They were expecting him to choose to consign his soul to Tartarus for eternity, or to be changed into some monster to hunt down something else that will hunt him back? All over a fucking girl that never should have been offered up for sacrifice to begin with and is now encased in stone. He knew that he never should have bargained with the gods. His mind was racing.

"And what of the girl?" He finally asked. Why did he even care? It was his soul.

Artemis crossed her arms. "She betrayed me."

Acheron rolled his eyes and grabbed the goddess by the arm to pull her away for a private conversation.

Once out of Achilles range. "What in the hell are you doing here Artie?" He demanded.

"I am getting one of the greatest heroes of the Trojan War to give me his soul." She grinned, quite pleased with herself.

"No, your not. That man is about to condemn his soul to Tartarus rather than be your pawn because you took away the one reason that he had for giving you his soul in the first place."

She gaped. "He wouldn't."

"Yes he would. Now fix this." Acheron growled.

Artemis sauntered back over to Achilles. "Fine. If it is the girl you want to protect, then I charge you with her protection. I still won't forgive her betrayal. But, I will agree to ease the hardship. She will be able to be freed from the stone for one month every ten years. Be there to protect her Achilles. Her life is in your hands."

Achilles did not know what to do. He did not like either of the options presented to him. But, in the back of his mind, he could not help but imagine the fear that the girl would have waking up after ten years, in a strange place, with no money, no family, no protection from those that would seek to take advantage. He closed his eyes to steady himself.

"Then we are agreed."

Artemis materialized an intricately carved stone and held it to his shoulder. The pain was excruciating. He collapsed, but when he regained consciousness, Achilles felt different. He could hear things more clearly, the rolling of the waves, the blood pounding in the hearts of the goddess and Acheron. He could see more vividly in the night, and see farther. All of his senses were heightened. Then he noticed his teeth. Are those fangs? Like a cat or wolf? He ran his tongue over the elongated teeth. He looked at his hands, they still looked human. This is all very strange.

"Good, you are now mine." Artemis gloated, then disappeared.

Acheron growled. "You just left him on an island with no shelter and it will be dawn soon Artie! You owe him supplies, shelter, and other necessities!"

And in an instant, a small cottage was placed next to the marble statue.

Acheron shook his head. "Here brother, let me help you." He offered a hand to Achilles. And Achilles took it to regain his feet.

"She is a handful." He grumbled.

Acheron frowned. "You have no idea. Fortunately for you, she will probably never talk to you again. That seems to be her regular routine. Except for me. She won't leave me alone. Ever." Then he changed his hair to dark brown. How did he do that?

Achilles sized up the young man. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Acheron. I was the first Dark Hunter that Artemis created. I spend a lot of time training new members and helping everyone out as best as I can. And with that, let's get you some more help and start your training."

Achilles scoffed. "I am Achilles of the Myrmidons. I don't need training."

Acheron smiled. "Perhaps you don't need training for fighting humans. But, you will need it for learning to live amongst them, figuring out your new psychic powers that came with the job, and the tricks to killing the things that are not human."

Alright, Achilles had to concede that he had not thought about those points yet. "So where do we begin?"

"First, let's make sure that your shelter is secure from sunlight. In the morning, I will see what I can do about getting you a servant to help care for you during the daylight hours when you are at your weakest."

"I already have one. His name is Elatos."

Acheron looked at him. "The world thinks that you are dead. You can not let anyone know that you are still alive. They will kill you if they think that you have defied the gods. And no one can ever know the truth of Dark Hunters or our mission."

Achilles understood. He understood military control and secrecy. "But, I know Elatos. If you ask him to swear an oath of secrecy, he will do so. I trust no one else with my life and needs, let alone my rage when it takes over."

It took a few moments, then Acheron tilted his head in acceptance. "Then I will see what I can do. I will try to have him here tomorrow."

"Where is here anyway?"

"The Island of Leuke, in the Black Sea. There is a small fishing village just across the way, over there. You do not have to stay here, though, it may work best to be isolated until we know what psychic powers you have and learn to control them. After that, I can look into having you assigned somewhere more populated."

Achilles nodded. "Thank you."

(Thank you for reading this far. Please check out the next chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6

September 1184 BC, Leuke Island

The next day, Achilles woke to find that Elatos was on the island with him, along with a small boat and some living supplies. Apparently, Acheron did require Elatos to swear an oath of secrecy, which Elatos did willingly.

Achilles was happy to see Elatos. The boy had served him well and they had developed a friendship over the years. Well, other than Patroclus, no one else was ever allowed to talk back to Achilles the way Elatos did. That boy had no sense of propriety what so ever. Yet, for some reason, Achilles did not mind… well, most of the time.

He had even grown into a decent fighter, not that Achilles ever let him on to the field. But, he did let him train. Achilles knew the rumors. People gossiped about him having a sexual relationship with Patroclus. And then with Elatos, the assumptions were the same. Achilles never judged such relationships. Hell, he didn't even mind taking a man to his bed occasionally. But, that was never the case with either Patroclus or Elatos. He simply enjoyed their companionship.

Over the next few weeks, Acheron began teaching Achilles about the Apollites, a race of human like beings created by the god Apollo in competition with Zeus to prove that he could do better than humans. And that in a fit of jealousy, an Apollite queen sent out soldiers to kill Apollo's mistress and infant son. The result was a curse that Apollo gave on to the entire Apollite race that condemned them all to decompose over a 24 hour period of time on their 27th birthday. In addition to that horror, the Apollites were cursed to never be touched by Apollo's sun again or else they burn to death. And, they can only survive by feeding off of each other's blood.

Seriously, the gods are messed in the head to think that one up. That is just harsh.

But, some of the Apollites had figured out how to prolong their lives by feeding off of the souls of humans. In doing so, they kill the humans. And since the soul is no longer connected to its body, it begins to die the moment that it is removed. It can take a while for it to die. However, it does eventually die, causing the beings to kill more humans in order to live. These beings are termed daimons.

Apollo, pissed off that his Apollites had found a way to live past their 27th birthday, and Zeus who is angry that they are killing humans to do it, asked Artemis to build an army of immortal warriors to hunt down these daimons and kill them to release the human souls they carry.

That is where the Dark Hunters come into the picture. Oh goody. Achilles at least had a purpose to this immortal warrior thing. Though apparently, he was unique as normally, Artemis only made the offer after hearing the screams of desperation as a person dies a horrific death, usually from betrayal. And they get their revenge in compensation for selling their souls to join the Dark Hunters. Achilles never got revenge for any betrayal. Though, he would have loved to get his hands on Agamemnon.

As Acheron had warned him before, his body had changed to allow for more nocturnal hunting since the daimons could not step foot into the daylight. Unfortunately, the Dark Hunters could not go out in the daylight either. However, Dark Hunters did not need to feed on humans. In fact, Acheron said that it was strictly forbidden.

Achilles had discovered that he had gained some telekinetic powers, as well as the ability to sense a person's emotions and if they were lying to him. So, Acheron gave him some tips on how to grow with the gifts. Achilles was not sure how the man seemed to know so much about everything, but he assumed that Acheron had been at it all for a long time. And his hair kept changing every time Achilles saw him, it was some shade of brown or black. He was definitely an odd man. He was authoritative, but cryptic. Understanding, yet demanding. Achilles was not real sure what to think of him or his ability to just show up and leave. Perhaps Artemis was moving him around like she did with Achilles when she brought him to the island the first time? Who knows.

There were lots of rules about not having relationships, not divulging the secrets to anyone, etcetera, etcetera. Acheron also helped to teach Achilles how to talk without showing his fangs, and other tricks to not giving away the secrets.

However, it was interesting that the Dark Hunters were permitted human servants to help run errands and protect the Dark Hunters during the day. They were also given a sizeable salary. Though, for the moment, Achilles was more concerned with just having basic supplies and food on the isolated island. So, Acheron agreed to talk to Artemis about the salary being split between gold and supplies.

Acheron also said that there was a house set up already in the village for Achilles and Elatos to use when they went into town for additional supplies or needs. The house was set up much like the one on the island, though a little larger. The key points were the separate bedrooms with no windows. The bedroom was connected to the common room by a hall that had doors at both ends so that Elatos could pass between the rooms without letting light in during the day.

It all took some getting used to, but Achilles and Elatos worked out a decent arrangement.

Once Acheron left, the two men set to work trying to figure out the long term choices of their lives.

At one point, they tried to move Iphigenia off of the island. But, the marble was heavy. Achilles was able to use his telekinetic powers to get her statue down to the water. But, once there, the weight caused the boat to sink. His powers did not help with that at all. Damn.

There was no natural harbor on the island, most of the island coast was high rocky cliffs. There was only one area that lead to the water line and a small beach. However, it was too shallow for larger ships to port. So, there was no way to remove her from the island until she woke from the curse. That really sucked.

On their first trip into the village, a storm hit, keeping them in the village for a few days. Achilles nearly went crazy in worry that the storm would damage Iphigenia. Or that fishermen would land on the island and deface her. It took every ounce of strength for Elatos to hold the new Dark Hunter back from swimming out to the island as the waves were too high for their small boat.

So, once they returned, Achilles quickly built an additional room to their cottage where he kept Iphigenia protected from the damage of the weather and out of sight from the periodic men that stop during their fishing trips.

Elatos did not understand Achilles bond to the girl. Hell, Achilles did not understand why he was so desperate to protect the girl either. But, now that they were condemned to a life in service to Artemis over her, he was not going to let that all be in vain. He needed to make sure that it was all worth something. That she was safe.

So, on the island they remained. Elatos hated it. He was so full of energy and being trapped had him feel like a caged lion. Yet he stayed, for Achilles. The former prince was utterly helpless without him.

The two men started a garden for some fresh foods. They fished, and trained together. Everything settled into a quiet life. To Elatos's surprise, Achilles actually calmed. He almost appeared content. He never thought he would see the day that the great Achilles, raging scourge and great war hero would find contentment alone on an island. No women, no drink, no war to fight. Those were the things that suckled his lord for years. And here, now, he almost seemed happy for the first time that Elatos had ever seen.

* * *

June 1177 BC, Leuke Island

It was only a few hours until dawn. Elatos had gone to sleep already. However, Achilles was restless. There was something in the air that felt of a power. It was similar to the feeling that he had whenever Acheron was around, but different.

Achilles walked outside and looked around the small island. The sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks were loud enough to drown out most the memories from his head. He no longer heard the sounds of battle in his sleep, or the cries of the dieing.

It was strange. I did not feel guilt over his past. He still felt the rush of adrenaline when he trained, that need for blood and a worthy opponent. But, the somber quest for more in life had finally taken root in his heart by the end of the war. He had always thought that it was the affliction of old men to actually choose to settle down, build a home, marry and have children.

This was a life that he would have never imagined for himself. The marriage and children thing was no longer an option for him as Dark Hunters are forbidden significant relationships and are unable to have children. He could live with that. In fact, if it had not been for the words of a proud queen and a 12 year old girl, the mere idea of him being married at all would have never entered his mind at all.

So much had changed since then. He had changed since then. For the first time in his life, Achilles actually contemplated his father's marriage to his mother. Peleus had always loved Themis. But, as a goddess, she was not always available to him. She was distant and logical with her interactions. Yet, still, he tried to calm her and get her to stay. That wedge was dug all the deeper with each child that she lost. Six children did she bare for her husband, the only to survive was Achilles.

Achilles was sure that was the reason that she abandoned them. He was cursed to die young, and the goddess had already lost enough children. But, as he lived and grew, she never returned. She only sent messengers to him during the war, with gifts. It was kind. But, he would have rather met her.

Then he stopped to ponder. Perhaps that is why Iphigenia affected him so. He never could understand why he was so desperate to protect her. Could it be that somehow she reminded him of his mother?

Achilles ran his hands through his hair as he tried to rouse himself out of his thoughts. There was no sign of anything amiss outside, so he returned to the cottage. But, once inside, he heard something coming from Iphigenia's room.

He quietly grabbed his sword from near the hearth and opened the door to her room.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded of the strange man looking at Iphigenia's statue. The man just continued to stare at Iphigenia's face with love and longing. For some reason that Achilles could not fathom, he felt a pang of jealousy toward the man and his interest in Iphigenia.

The man did not move or answer. But, two large dogs, one black and one brown, growled at him from the darkness of the room.

"Do not make me repeat myself boy." Achilles growled back, unfazed by the dogs. Though, he could not figure out how they got into his home without him knowing.

"Sit!" The command was given in a deep, commanding voice. The dogs obeyed.

It was only then, that the man turned to address Achilles. There was something oddly familiar about him. He was the source of the power that he felt, but Achilles never remembered feeling that power before. But, his eyes… they were lavendar… Was he the same man that blocked his path in Aulis? He forced Achilles to take the path closer to Agamemnon's tent. It was that man that set the course for everything that happened after. He would not have known about Iphigenia's plight, or sold his soul had he taken the path that the man blocked him from.

Achilles mind was racing.

The man glanced back at Iphigenia once again for just a moment before turning his most "I'll drop you dead in a second if you don't listen" expression on Achilles. "Your journey has not been easy. And there will be more difficulty ahead. But, I am expecting you to do everything possible to protect her. If you let her down, the rage that I will unleash on you will make yours look like joyful laughter. Are we clear?"

Achilles was not real interested in taking commands from strange men. But, something about this one and his power made him take note. "I have always done what I can to protect her. There is no need for the attempt at intimidation."

The man nodded his head. "The dogs will help to sooth her and protect her when she wakes." Then he disappeared as mysteriously as he came. The dogs, however, remained with Achilles.

Glaring down at the two animals. "I suppose you need to be fed?" They both jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Typical.

(I know this is long. I hope you still enjoy it.)


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Equinox 1176 BC, Leuke Island

It was late afternoon, Elatos had woken a few hours early to start tending the garden. The weather was still a little cold, but it was time to start planting for the summer harvest. He was covered in dirt and mud, so he went out to the sea to wash. Then wrapped a blanket around himself as he walked back into the cottage just as the sun was setting. Once inside, he stood near the fire that he had started earlier, to warm himself as he dropped the blanket to begin dressing once again.

Then he heard a feminine gasp behind him. He spun around to see Iphigenia. She was alive. Oh shit, she was alive! And… staring at him in all of his naked glory. Blushing, Elatos quickly cupped himself and turned while he threw his chiton over his head.

He looked at the dogs to see why they did not bark or anything, instead, both Priam and Agamemnon ran over to greet the woman. Yeah, Achilles had a weird sense of humor in naming the dogs. How strange though, they don't normally like strangers. Hell, they only listen to Achilles when food is involved.

"Who are you?" Iphigenia demanded, ignoring the dogs. "Where am I?" She was not sure what to think of the man before her. He appeared in his mid 20's, around 5'10" perhaps, in comparing him to her 5'4". He had dark brown hair and soft grey eyes. He was a good looking man, and well muscled. But, why did Artemis dump her into the home of a naked man?

Elatos was not sure where to start. "The Island of Leuke, in the Black Sea. My lady."

Her eyes widened. Leuke was close to Tauris. Oh gods, she was being dragged back to Tauris. They will kill her for her betrayal. Shaking, she backed away from the strange man.

"You can't!" She screamed. "Please, you can't take me back!"

"What are you talking about?" Elatos growled.

But, the girl seemed almost hysterical as she shook her head and tears began to form in her eyes. "Please, name your price. I will give you anything if you just let me go."

Elatos was confused. "Girl, you don't have anything to give. And I sure as hell am not letting you go."

But, to that, she screamed and attacked him. Now the dogs started to bark. Gee, what great timing.

The door to the bedroom flew open and Achilles roared in anger. "What in the hell is going on?"

The angry voice of the new man startled Iphigenia. But, when she turned to see who had entered the room, she was shocked to see Achilles. No. He looked like Achilles. But, this man was older, around his late 20's and he wore a beard. Hell, she had not seen him in eight years. Of course he would age. Her tears finally started to fall as she ran to the one person she knew and threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Please don't take me back to Tauris. I beg you. They will kill me Achilles." She sobbed.

Achilles frowned as he looked down at the girl who was wrapped around him. "What are you talking about Iphigenia? I am not taking you to Tauris. Why would I?"

She looked up at him with gratitude until she saw his eyes. Dark black eyes. He was not Achilles. She started to pull away as her hands trembled. Who was the man in front of her?

"What do you last remember?" He asked. And she saw his teeth. Oh gods. She was being held by a monster.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking. The dogs started to growl at Achilles, protective of the girl.

Achilles glared at her and the dogs. "You know who I am. You already called me by name."

She shook her head. "No. The Achilles I knew had hazel eyes. You- you have the teeth of a monster." Then she bolted for the door. The dogs trailing behind.

Once outside, she found herself exactly where they had claimed. The Island of Leuke. She had heard of it. It was supposed to be an uninhabited island because of harsh rocky coast that prevented ships from making port. And from what she could see in the dark, that is exactly where she was. Isolated and trapped on the small island with a monster that looked like Achilles and another strange man. What could they want with her? She dared not even speculate.

She wandered around the island looking for any chance to leave, when she saw a small boat pulled up high on the only beach that she could find. She tried to turn it over and drag it down to the sea, but the darn thing was too heavy for her to move on her own. Finally giving up, she sat against the boat and cried. The two dogs from the cottage had followed her and nuzzled up next to her. She was grateful for their warmth and company.

What did Artemis do to her? Why was this her fate? Her father only killed a deer. He did not know it was sacred to the goddess. But, as a result, she has been offered up as a sacrifice, suffered years of gory servitude, her mother went mad and betrayed the king which lead to her brother killing their mother and fighting for his life, only to be dragged once again back into the games of the gods. All for a deer?

 _Please Orestes, be safe. Find me again._

Achilles tried to be patient with Iphigenia. But, it was never really in his nature. He could be calm and patient when it was something that he chose to do for his own goals, but not when it was something outside of his control. And Iphigenia was definitely not under his control, yet.

Artemis had said that she would wake for one month every ten years. For some reason, he assumed it would be ten years from when he gave his soul. But, it had only been eight years. Hell, he did not even know what time of year to expect her to wake. He was completely unprepared for what he would do with her, what he would say when she woke. He did not know what to say to her at all. How could he explain that she was cursed and ten years had passed while she was trapped in marble stone? Or that she would return to stone in one months time?

"There is a storm coming in. The night air is getting colder than normal for this time of year." Elatos finally said as he stoked the fire and handed Achilles a blanket. "She may be cursed, but I doubt that Artemis would protect the girl from freezing to death."

Achilles glared at his companion. But, the truth is that he was starting to worry over the temperatures as well.

With his enhanced senses, it did not take Achilles long to find her. Not that the island was big, but still there were plenty of rocks to hide behind. But, she was down by the beach where it appeared that she tried to drag the their boat to the water and leave. Achilles could hear her soft sobs as he approached. But once she heard him, she tensed and tried to hide her tears.

That is good. She was not a girl who used her tears to manipulate men. She still had strength.

Not wanting to scare her more than she already was, he approached calmly and where she could see his every move. He got close enough to set the blanket on the boat for her and then backed away to a nearby rock to give her space. The dogs growled at him, yet did not budge. The girl was already shivering, so she quickly took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Who are you?" Iphigenia asked as she watched this Achilles closely.

His lips pulled into a small smile. "Iphigenia, I am the same man that held you that night outside of your father's tent, listening to him confess his plans to have you sacrificed."

Her breath caught. How could he be the same and yet be different? "But your eyes, your teeth…"

"You are right child. I am a monster now. I am cursed, indebted to serve the goddess Artemis in this form. But, I am no danger to you." He paused. "Unless you really piss me off." He smiled to show his words were an attempt at humor.

Iphigenia didn't know whether to believe him. They were isolated. He could have told her that he was Hades and she would have no way to know if it were truth.

Achilles sighed. "Iphigenia, you should know that you are also cursed."

She gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Obviously. I have been cursed my entire life."

He tilted his head at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What happened to you after you were to be sacrificed?"

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Priam's fur as she talked.. "The goddess sent me to Tauris, to server her as a priestess in her temple there."

Achilles sucked in his breath at the thought of her being dropped into Tauris of all places. It is well known that the warrior kingdom kills all foreigners who venture into their lands.

"Because I am Greek, they would not let me leave the temple. My prison may have been larger than most, but a prison it remained. My duties included performing the sacrificial ceremonies of everyone they brought to the temple, including Greeks. And I hated them for it. Every Greek life that ended at my hand was a another part of my soul that died. Until, a few months ago, when I almost beheaded my own brother, Orestes."

Silence hung in the air, only the sound of the waves were heard. Achilles did not know what to say. She just admitted to him that she killed Greek men as sacrifice. If anyone else in Greece heard her, they would kill her. It does not matter that it was a role pushed upon her during forced servitude. Her life would be forfeit. Artemis had condemned her, when she was supposed to be protected. Damn that bitch. "I know that you did not kill Orestes because he still lives."

She nodded her head. "He told me of the plight of our mother who had gone mad and plotted to kill our father. How he had killed her to protect the king. But, then was judged for matricide by one of your mother's nymphs, and found innocent. Yet, the Furies were still hunting him and Apollo had sent him on a quest to Tauris in order to appease the Furies."

She shook her head. "But, that was all a lie. The Furies were not hunting my brother. It was Apollo who was playing a game and setting my brother up to steal the sacred relic from Artemis's temple in some childish quarrel between siblings. He wanted to see if I would kill my own brother, or if I would help him. And in helping to save Orestes life and get him back to Athens with the relic, I made Artemis angry once again."

"I am sorry for your troubles, Iphigenia. I wish that I could tell you that they are over."

She sighed. "What gruesome act does the goddess want of me now? I have already been condemned to a life tormented by the spirits of the dead, to imprisonment, to killing men, to learning magic, and all other sorts of distasteful activities." Her voice was almost resigned once again.

Such a tragic life for a princess born to such a powerful king. Achilles did not want to have to tell her this, but there was no other way. "There is no act to be required of you this time. Not that I am aware of anyway. However, Artemis has cursed you again. This time, it may be more damaging than you realize."

Iphigenia quickly looked herself over. She was not a strange color from what she could tell in the moonlight. Her hair was still just hair. Her teeth were normal.

Achilles had to bite back a smile at her sudden panic, her reaction was kind of charming. He took a deep breath. "It appears that Artemis has cursed you to stone. You can wake and live your life for one month, every ten years."

"What?" Her anger flared.

He shrugged. "Like I said, this curse can be damaging."

Iphigenia's mind was racing. "So, I was stone for ten years?" Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. In a few months of life for her, her entire family will grow old and die? Why? The dogs nuzzled her in response to her her emotions, helping to keep her grounded.

None of it made sense.

"And why are you here?" She demanded. "You chose to serve the goddess that did this to me. Are you here to torture me in my living state as well? Rape me? Sell me? Oh gods, what horrors does she have planned?"

"I have been tasked with looking after you." He answered.

She did not know what that meant. She didn't know what to think. "So, I went from one prison to another. This time with a monster for a prison guard."

Her words cut Achilles. All he had ever wanted to do was protect her. But, every time he tried, he seemed to hurt her more. And she hated him for it. Even if she did not fully know his role in it. She still saw him as an extension of her curse, a face for the goddess, a monster to control her. And he did not know how to fix any of it.

"It is getting late and very cold out here. Please come back to the house. You can get warm and you will need sleep." He finally said.

"According to you, I have been asleep for ten years. I do not wish to sleep yet."

"At least come warm yourself by the fire. Elatos will probably have soup cooked for us."

Iphigenia begrudgingly agreed to go back. She was far colder than she wanted to admit. And her stomach was cramping from hunger pains. But, she was not sure that she trusted Achilles. He served Artemis. And Iphigenia definitely did not trust that goddess.

Once inside, the food was so good that she nearly smiled. But, Iphigenia did not want to give anything away to her new guards. She had already said too much to Achilles on the beach. She did not even know why she told him of her past. So, as, she regained her senses in the warmth of the small cottage, she sat as far away from them as she could and did not talk the rest of the night.

Achilles made up a pallet in the room where she had apparently been "stored" as a statue.

But, it took several hours, long after the sun had come up, for sleep to finally claim her. The dogs stayed by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Iphigenia tossed and turned. Her dreams had turned dark and frightening. In them, she was being hunted. Sometimes, she was the doe that her father had killed as she tried desperately to flee in hopes of stopping the events that she knew would follow. In others, she was hunted by the men that she had killed in service to Artemis. She hated herself for never fighting back against her fate. Now, she was imprisoned with two Greek men, one of which is a legendary hero, turned monster in service to her tormentor. Both are honor bound to execute anyone that has take Greek life on the enemies behalf. Her dreams turned to her fears that Achilles would ultimately serve his goddess well, to torture her himself. In the dreams she stripped her and beat her, even threatening to rape her.

She woke terrified.

 _Oh gods, Artemis even seeks to torture me in my dreams. Achilles lied to me. He joined my dreams to torture me there._

She didn't know what to do. Iphigenia could not live like this. The memories of being beaten in her dreams still clung to her. The fear that he would rape her made her chest tight. One of the dogs climbed into her lap and licked at her face as she woke.

No. She needed to fight back. Stop being complacent. If Achilles and Elatos won't let her leave, then she would have to kill them. It might take a while to get that boat to the water, but it would be easier if she was not in fear of them stopping her.

Gathering her courage, she found a knife in the kitchen and went in search of Achilles. She ordered the dogs to stay in her room. Then opened the door that she assumed lead to his room, only to see a hall and another door. But, once she closed the first, she was encased in pitch darkness.

Lowering herself to the floor to feel her way through as quietly as possible, Iphigenia made her way to the other door. Once she opened it, she found that there was one small candle that burned faintly. It was just enough to make out the two men who slept. Quietly, she crawled her way over to the larger of the two bodies, that she hoped was Achilles, though she was not sure in the poor lighting.

She instinctively moved to kneel above his head, ready to sever it like one of her sacrifices. But, the memories of the men that she had killed before all swam into her mind and shredded her soul. So much death. She never wanted to do such a thing again. But, she needed to escape before Achilles really did rape and torture her like in her dreams.

Achilles had woken the moment that Iphigenia opened his door. Yet, he remained still to see what she would do. He could see more than her in the dark. And his empathic abilities allowed him to sense her pain, her fear. The girl was terrified and she blamed him. Her position above him, the way that she gripped the knife, she had not lied when she said that she had performed ritual sacrifices. But, she hesitated.

"Go ahead if you think that you are faster than me." He growled.

His voice startled her and she lashed out in sloppy reaction to her fears. The blade broke skin on his neck but did not cut deep.

Achilles grabbed her wrists and rolled to pin her under him. The dogs started barking outside of the room.

Elatos woke with a start. "What in the hell?" He lit another candle to see what was going on.

Iphigenia was kicking and screaming under Achilles and the knife had been removed from her hand.

"Priam, Agamemnon, quiet!" Elatos yelled. The dogs quieted some, but not much.

Achilles just watched her in her panic. "Please, just kill me." She begged. "I can't do this. I am not strong enough to face this torture and fear. I am tired of being used and imprisoned over something that was never right to begin with." She sobbed.

But, that took all of the air out of Achilles lungs. He had done everything that he could to protect her. He sold his soul, became a monster, and committed himself to isolation and darkness for this girl's life and she wants to throw it all away?

"Don't you _ever_ ask for your life to end. Do you hear me?" He growled. His rage was boiling as she finally squirmed a hand free and slapped him.

"I hate you!" She screamed. "You have hurt me worse than anyone else could have."

He let her go and she ran to go hide in her room, sobbing until she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Iphigenia did not know how much time had passed. How many days she stayed there. Her sleep was ravaged by more nightmares. Dreams of Achilles abusing her. Even dreams of her own father participating in the abuse. After all, he never even tried to stop any of this from happening to her.

She was scared to sleep, but she was so tired from the fear and crying. She felt haunted. Her only comfort were the dogs that stayed by her side.

It was daylight when she left her room again to search for something to eat. For some reason, Achilles would only come out at night. It must be part of his curse. And somehow, she had fallen into the same sleep patterns. It does not make any sense, except that Achilles keeps her from sleeping well at any time. So, she was all screwed up no matter what anyway.

Elatos was awake and barely looked at her. However, he did make her a plate of olives and cheese.

"Priam." The black dog walked over to him and Elatos fed him. "Agamemnon." Then the brown dog went to eat. Both then left the cottage to go outside to tend their needs.

"The knives have all been hidden away." He said as he set down the plate of food for her. The hatred in his voice was unmistakable. That was OK. She was used to the hatred from the people of Tauris. And she certainly had enough reason to hate Achilles in return.

Once the sun set, Achilles came out of his room. He did not say anything to Iphigenia. He just left the cottage with a fishing pole and supplies in hand. Elatos followed.

The two men went down to the beach to fish quietly for a while. Until Elatos could not take the silence any longer.

"You know, now that she is awake, we can finally leave this damn island." Elatos had always hated the island. He is a person of energy, needs things to do, and there just wasn't much on this island.

Achilles gave a half laugh. "She tried to kill me. What is she going to be like once she has more access to other weapons or a way to leave? She does not have her head screwed on right yet."

Elatos rolled his eyes. "Please tell me that we are not going to stay here another 10 or 20 years waiting for her to learn to cope with this curse. Maybe we could just leave her here. Tell her where to find food, she will have the cottage for shelter, she will be fine."

Achilles smiled. It was the same argument that Elatos came up with ever few months or so. If she woke and was a gentle soul, he could live with her being around. If not, he wanted to leave her on the island to fend for herself. And, well, after her attempt on Achilles life, she did not fall into the category of a gentle soul.

"You know why we are not going to do that." Achilles chuckled.

Elatos glared at him. "No I don't."

"I am not going to leave a child defenseless. Especially when it is my fault that she is so burdened."

A rock went flying passed Achilles head. "Watch it boy." He growled at Elatos.

"Oh, I am sorry my lord." Elatos said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "She is no child anymore Achilles. Hell, I was surprised that you have not been spending the nights sleeping with her in your bed instead of giving her your bed and sleeping on the floor. Does she even know that you did that?"

Achilles shook his head. "I am not interested in sleeping with little girls Elatos, you know that. Especially not children who hate me. And for the bed, it is our fault that we did not think to have another bed ready for when she woke."

Elatos groaned. "Man, you really are blind. You have done all of this to save and protect a 12 year old girl. But, she was no longer 12 when she was cursed. If I do the arithmetic correctly here, she would have been around 20 when she became stone. And she very definitely looks to be a 20 year old woman with her tawny skin and womanly curves. Oh, and those hypnotic golden brown eyes."

Achilles reached over and smacked Elatos on the back of the head. "Stop that. She is not on your menu."

Iphigenia sat in the cottage for a while. She did not want to see her captors. But, she realized that she needed a bath. So, she found a bucket and went down to the sea to get some water. As she approached the beach, she could hear the men laughing and talking.

"Seriously? You are thinking of naming yourself Troy?" Elatos roared.

Achilles laughed. "Why not? It would be a guilty pleasure to laugh about the name. The man rumored to have brought the city down, goes by the same name."

"It's bad enough that you named the dogs after the two war leaders. But, damn, I can't bring myself to call you Troy."

Achilles laughed harder.

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Yeah, but you already knew that."

Elatos sighed. "Seriously. What are you thinking of? We have been talking about a name for a long time. You can't leave the island and go around introducing yourself as Achilles. The entire known world knows who you are, and the stories keep going back to you being shot in the heel with a single arrow. The last thing we need is for a bunch of idiots to try to stab you in the heel to see if it will kill you again."

Achilles relented. "Fine. I was thinking of Pel. Well, Peleus, after my father. But, just Pel to those that know me."

"Now, that, I like. It's about damn time." Elatos said as he gathered his fishing gear. When he turned around, he saw Iphigenia and stopped. The dogs ran over to her side once again, happily licking at her hands.

She dropped her eyes. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just needed some water."

"You know that you can't drink sea water, right?" Elatos growled.

Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "I need to bathe. You don't have anything in the cottage."

"That is because we bathe right here." He pointed out to the water. "Feel free to strip down and take your bath."

Achilles hit him across the stomach. But, Iphigenia did not notice. Her face was bright red from embarrassment at the whole situation. For all of the times that Achilles had stripped her naked in her dreams, the idea of even indicating such a thing in the waking world burned her soul. She quickly gathered her water and all but ran back to the cottage.

Achilles growled at Elatos. "She is angry and scared. Don't make it worse."

Elatos rolled his eyes. "OK. I am sorry. She just really pisses me off. She tried to kill you and then pretends like she is the victim. And, I really don't like how emotional you have been the last few days."

"Shut up." Achilles gathered up his fishing equipment and walked with Elatos back to the cottage while the boy continued to make plans for them to leave the island, preferably without Iphigenia.

When they walked in, Elatos started to clean the fish and stoke the fire to work on their meal. Achilles went to put things away. As he approached the room that Iphigenia had been sleeping in, the door was open just a crack and he could see her bathing herself inside. He froze to the spot. Elatos had been right. She was no longer a little girl. She had a figure that makes men drool. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, still taught as a young womans would be. Her breasts were a little on the small side, but not by much. And the cold air made her nipples pucker in a way that begged him to suckle them. And that ass... It was firm and the perfect size for him to cup in his hands.

His mouth was dry and his erection was painful at the sight of her. How long has it been since he had been with a woman? Three, four years? Maybe more?

Elatos dropped something that broke his attention. Moving away from the door quickly before she noticed and he made a fool of himself, Achilles went to his room to drop off the rest of the supplies. Once alone, he took a moment to catch his breath. Damn, she was beautiful. How had he not seen that before now? And as a child, she thought that she was too plain? OK, yeah, she was rather plain looking. She was not the kind of woman that poets would sing about. But, she held a subtle, ethereal beauty. And, the way she set his body on fire was definitely worth immortalizing in song.

No. He had to gain control of himself. She hates him. She tried to kill him. And he sure as hell was not going to take any woman that did not willingly give herself to him. She has made her opinions known. And that is all it will ever be.

As Iphigenia bathed, she unbraided all of the small braids that she wore as a priestess. It was a mixed emotion. She was never happy being a priestess. But, in being so, she did have at least some protection from men. Now, she did not know what she was. And as Achilles had proven, she had no protection here, even in her dreams.

When she left her room again, her hair was plaited into one large braid down the center of her back, with several smaller braids that started on the sides of her face and wrapped around to bind her central braid so that it only hung just past her shoulders. It seemed the best style given the constant breeze from the sea.

She sat down quietly at the table and refused to look at anyone.

Achilles could feel her emotions. She still had so much fear and pain. Yet, he did not understand it. He could understand some of it. But, what had he done to hurt her so? What had Artemis done in her past?

"Iphigenia."

She did not look up.

"We should discuss some things." He tried. She merely nodded. Her quiet complacency reminded him of the way she walked into the temple to be sacrificed. And it broke his heart. But, perhaps the complacency will help them leave the island.

He sat down at the table next to her and she tensed. "I have been ordered to eventually move from this island to Alashiya, once you are ready. It is a more populated area, though, I will still look for a home away from the main city. But, I need to know that you are alright to travel. It will be a slow journey, only happening at night. But, I need to keep you where I can watch over you."

He took a deep breath. "Can I trust you to do as I command and not to try to kill me or Elatos again?"

She nodded her head. She had no intention of actually listening to his orders. How dare he even expect such a thing after the abuse he has put her through for hours on end in her dreams. But, if he thinks that she will be meek and quiet, then it will help her get off of the accursed island that now imprisons here.


	9. Chapter 9

Salina

The next day, Elatos and Achilles quickly pack the few items that they chose to take with them. Then all five of them, including the dogs, climbed into the small boat on the beach and made their way to the village of Salina. It was not a large place, but busy enough. As the village sits at the mouth of the river Danube, it has some trade, though mostly it is just a fishing village.

They settled into a house a little larger than the cottage on Leuke Island.

As much as Iphigenia wanted to stay awake to try to escape, her lack of restful sleep had her constantly tired. She fought the sleep as best as she could. But, laying there quietly, trying to let Achilles think that she was following his commands, she could not win the battle against the sleep.

She woke again in late afternoon, trembling from the horrors of the night. Her body was drenched in sweat. Gods, she needed to find away out of here. She cringed as she noticed that her gown was sticking to her body from the sweat, she stank, and she was filthy. But, she had no other garment to wear but her disgusting saffron colored gown.

Iphigenia quietly rummaged through the boxes that Achilles and Elatos carried over from the island. She found a small bag of coins and some cheese. She quickly ate and then snuck out of the house and ran to the docks to try to buy passage away from her captors. She practically had to shove the dogs back into the house as they wanted to follow her. They were such sweet dogs and had been her only comfort the past several days. But, she could not take them with her.

Achilles awoke to a knocking at the front of the house and the dogs barking at the new person. The sun had just set, so he went to answer. To his surprise, it was Acheron. This time, with black hair.

"Nice to see you finally made it off of that island, brother." Acheron said as Achilles let him into the house.

Achilles eyed the man suspiciously. "Have you just been hanging out in town waiting for me? No offense, that is a little creepy."

Acheron smiled. "No. I am far too busy to hang out here for years on end. Let's just say that being the first Dark Hunter has a few advantages to attempt to balance out the long list of disadvantages." Well that was not really an answer.

"So, where is this girl you sold your soul for?" Acheron asked as he looked around.

Achilles let out a curse as he checked her room and found her gone. Why was he even surprised? "Elatos! Get your ass up. Iphigenia ran off."

Acheron tilted his head. "I have arranged for a ship to meet you here in 4 days, named the Sturgeon. The captain and its crew are sworn to secrecy like Elatos is. And they have a special cabin that is protected from the sun. They will help you get to Alashiya safely. You will have to show them this coin to indicate that I sent you." He held out a silver coin with Artemis's double bow and arrow stamped on it. It was a symbol Achilles knew well as it was branded into his shoulder where Artemis took his soul.

"Thank you, but I have to go find the girl before she gets herself into trouble."

Acheron smiled. "The Sturgeon will anchor just off of the docks and row ashore, like the other ships that is there now."

Damn it. There is a ship. That is where Iphigenia would go. What in the hell is wrong with Acheron? He either knew that and could not bother to say so outright, or he did not know and ignored Achilles need to find the girl with all of his dribble about a ship. Achilles did not have time to ask any further. He needed to find Iphigenia.

* * *

Iphigenia was trying to barter a room on the ship that was anchored just off the coast. But, the man that she was talking to was rude and smelled. He kept looking at her lewdly and said that she did not have enough money. But, she was desperate to get away.

"Please. This is all I have." She begged.

He ran his tongue over his lips. "I think that we could work out a deal."

She was appalled. How dare he talk that way to a woman of noble birth, to a high priestess. She started to back away and go in search of another option when two men stood behind her to prevent her from leaving.

"Come now sweet one, surely, a woman obviously trying to leave her husband can not object to such an offer." The man sneered.

Iphigenia tried to run. But, it was no use. The other two men grabbed her and pulled her toward a dark corner with her mouth muffled by one large calloused hand. She kicked, she tried to bite, she did everything that she could to fight them off.

But, it was Achilles who stopped them. He flew at them with all of his rage and skill. The three men were barely alive when Achilles looked up to check on Iphigenia. Her face was pale and her body was trembling. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the house.

Once inside, she finally realized that she was back where she started. "No. No. Gods, no. I can't stay here. I can't."

Achilles roared. "What can't you understand? You are no longer a princess. You are not a priestess. You are cursed. No one will take you in. You have no money, no title, no honor, no property of any kind. Do you have any skill with which to get a job? No. And even if you spend a few weeks learning and skrimping to feed yourself, you have no protection. But despite all of it, you will return to stone by the month's end. You must stay here where I can watch you!"

* * *

Iphigenia was quietly sitting in her room still, running her fingers through the fur of Agamemnon as he curled up by her side. Priam sat on the other side. She had been there for two days. Her mind was still lost in the overwhelming depression of her life. She could not think of anyway to change her circumstances. She could not kill herself. She had already tried to cut her wrists and healed. She had no access to herbs or plants that she could use as a poison. She had tried to kill Achilles already and failed, though now, she was not sure that it would not just make things worse for her. Artemis seemed determined to make each existance worse than the last.

And that was where her mind found itself mired in the mud. She had come full circle to understand that any attempt to escape this strange slavery, or whatever it was, with Achilles would probably only serve to make her life all the more like Hades. She had no other choice except to resign herself to her fate once again. The nightmares of torture and fear of being raped included.

The dreams had fallen into a routine. As much as she feared sleep, she could not fight it away long enough and there was no way to stop what happened when she did. This was her reality now. To be locked away with two men who treated her coldly and distantly while awake, only to use and abuse her when asleep. All she could hope for was that her mind would finally break and lose her in insanity.

But, she was so tired of being resigned and complacent. After all, what did her quiet acceptance ever get her? Blood, death, poverty, slavery? Why did the goddess hate her so?

The only comforts that she had found was that the island and this small village had very few spirits to find her, and the dogs, that stayed by her side. They were more soothing than she could have imagined.

She heard the front door open and close. Achilles must have returned from… wherever it was he went. Then, Iphigenia heard the muffled giggles of a woman. That drew her out of her melancholy enough to investigate.

To her surprise, Achilles was kissing some strange woman like he was ravenous. He had the woman pressed against the door while her legs were wrapped around his hips and his hands were groping her breasts. Iphigenia could hear the moans of pleasure that the woman made. She could hear the heavy breathing of Achilles as he broke the kiss.

Without thinking, Iphigenia spoke up. "So, are we opening a brothel in our home?"

Achilles growled as he heard Iphigenia's voice. The woman he was with gasped and dropped her legs from his waist where he was quite determined to keep them. "So, now, you decide to come out of your room?" His irritation was thick and heavy in the air.

The blond that he had brought home with him started to pull herself together. "I don't want any trouble."

"You are no trouble." He told her and started to cup her face for another kiss.

However, Iphigenia did not relent. "Yes, you are trouble. I am his wife." It was the first thing that she could think of.

Achilles kept his eyes straight on the beautiful blond in front of him as he responded with a deep and angry laugh. "If that is the case, then, you are more than welcome to join us dearest." And he once again returned to try to salvage his liaison. A large part of him hoped that she would take him up on that offer. But, he would not admit to that. Hell, as it was, it took him a few days to give in to the need to find a woman because he couldn't get Iphigenia out of his mind enough to seek another. If this one hadn't of thrown herself at him, he might not have even given in to anyone at all. But, now that she is here. Maybe she can serve two purposes, slake his hunger and/or get Iphigenia jealous.

Only this time, Iphigenia kept her mouth shut as she started to throw things at him. The dogs jumped around and barked at the chaos.

Losing control of his anger, he turned on Iphigenia. She quickly backed up against the wall as he stalked up to her and put his arms on the wall on either side of her to keep her in place. Agamemnon growled at Achilles, but he ignored the dog.

When he looked back, the blond had left the house. Damn.

His dark eyes full of rage, he turned back to Iphigenia. "What game are you playing at?"

She stood her ground. "I am playing no game here. You are the one out there whoring around and bringing them into the home with me!"

"What difference does it make to you who I sleep with?"

Her anger was mounting. "What am I? You say that I am not a slave, but I can't leave. I am not your sister. I am not your wife. I am not your lover in this world, but you sure do take pleasure in assaulting me in my dreams. What am I?" She was screaming at him.

"I don't know." He screamed back. "But, if this is some jealousy thing…"

"Damn you!" She cut him off. "I don't want you! Haven't I made that clear by now? It is bad enough to be tortured in my sleep, but now you disrespect me here too! I was a high priestess to Artemis before I was brought here. Don't you get that? I am still a virgin! Like a priestess should be. I don't want to hear you rutting around like a goat. Reminding me of…" She shook her head. "You certainly would not shame your sister or any free woman in such a way. No. You treat me like a slave. To be here, hear all that you do, take the abuse, and never react. So, be honest. Is that all I am? A slave to have no respect at all?" Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of Achilles.

Achilles stared at her. He did not know what to say. He was so focused on feeding his own lust and trying to free his mind of Iphigenia, that he did not even consider the fact that she was in the home. It had been so long since he had actually lived in a home with anyone other than Elatos. But, she was right. If he had treated her like a free woman, he would not have brought the woman into their home.

Yet, as much as his head was starting to rationally puzzle through most of her words, his rage would not heed the message. He had gone too long without a woman's touch, all for this girl in front of him. She had messed with his head for days on end. His body was desperate for her. Yet, he could not have her. His need was too strong to ignore. And he could not let her ruin his appetite. If she would not give herself to him, then she damned sure would not stop him from seeking another. She needed to be taught a lesson.

Achilles lowered his chin to glare at her in the most intimidating of ways. When he spoke, his voice was low and heavy with intent. "Perhaps it is time that you learn exactly what it is that you ask of me little girl."

He stepped closer, no more than an inch away from Iphigenias body. He could hear her heart racing. Her breaths were shallow. He lowered his head toward her neck and inhaled the most luscious feminine scent. His body was aching with desire.

Then he spoke again, just above her neck, letting his breath send shivers over her skin. "For as much as you hate me and see me as a monster, your body still reacts to my presence here. I can hear your heart beat faster. I can see your breasts swell and your nipples harden under your thin gown. Your eyes have darkened with lust. Your body betrays any logical thought or choice and reacts on instinct because it naturally wants sex. It wants for me to caress your breasts and stroke the area between your thighs. It wants you to spread your legs to let me penetrate you."

He could hear her gulp as she tried to fight the reactions. "For men, an attractive woman needs only be within eyesight, to smell her scent on the air, to hear her voice. And our bodies react the same way. But, even without a woman around, the cravings for such interactions are strong enough to drive a man mad."

Achilles pulled away from Iphigenia. "It has been a long while since I have been with a woman. And you have no claims on me. So, do not interfere with my needs again." Then he stormed out of the house.

Iphigenia didn't know what to do. His sudden absence was chilling in the contrast of how she felt. Her body was burning up and throbbing in ways that she had never experienced before. Sure, she had some stirrings that she understood was natural for women. But, this was so intense that her head was spinning and her body trembled from unsated need. Dear Aphrodite, what did he do to her?

How could her body crave him after everything he had already done to her in her dreams?

She could not move for several minutes until Elatos finally came out of the other room to ask her if she needed something. Damn it. She had not even realized he was still in the house. Her face blushed violently and she ran back into her room and did not leave again the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, Achilles returned once again, just before dawn. Iphigenia was horrified. She did not know if she could ever face him again.

Elatos woke from where he fell asleep at the table, waiting for Achilles. "You know, that was a dick move." He said as he yawned. Iphigenia listened, unsure of what would happen.

"Remember your place." Achilles barked.

"Yeah, yeah. You are the immortal warrior prince. I am the human servant who protects your ass from the wicked sunshine. Whatever." Elatos paused as he stretched. "But, what you did was unnecessary and mean. In all of the years that I have known you, I have seen you bed many women, even some men. I have seen you flirt. I have seen you ogle. I have seen you rip apart men. And kill. But, what I have not seen from you is cruelty to women. Any woman. And what you did was cruel."

Achilles washed his face while he tried to ignore Elatos. "What do you care? You hate her."

"No. I don't. I hated being stuck on that island because of her. I hate seeing what she has done to you. But, I don't hate _her_."

"That does not make any sense." Achilles twisted his face.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"What truth?"

Elatos sighed. "That despite what she thinks, it is not that she is trapped here because of you, it's that you are the one trapped here because of her."

Iphigenia was stunned. What was he talking about? How could she have trapped Achilles here?

Achilles gave a half laugh. "Oh, yes, that will go over real well. She already hates me and thinks I am a monster. She has spent over a week, more or less, locked in her room in depression. Let's just add guilt to that as well."

"Oh, I suppose that losing your temper on her, scaring her, teaching her about carnal relations when she is choosing to stay pure, those are better options? Did you even hear the words she said? She kept mentioning dreams and torture, abuse. Achilles, she is terrified. You need to talk to her."

"You were the one that told her to strip and bathe in the sea right in front of us." He growled.

Elatos shook his head. "That was different. I was angry that she tried to kill you. But, I did not really expect her to do it. It was just stupid talk. What _you_ did was more than talk. You crossed a line. Now you need to really talk to her and tell her the truth."

Achilles was getting a headache. Alright, not a real headache since Acheron swears that Dark Hunters can't really get headaches or get sick. But, the pain in his head was definitely there, as strongly as the pain in his ass that was still talking.

With a deep breath. "No. It was my choice. She is innocent of our situation. I won't add that to her heart." Achilles finally said.

Elatos let out an exasberated sigh. "Well, one day she is going to ask why Artemis saved her life. Somehow, she will learn that you sold your soul to the goddess in order to protect her when her father would not. And then, when she learns that truth, she will learn the rest of how Artemis was going to keep her in stone permanently, to crumble away to dust. And it was you that fought so hard to get her any life outside of the stone at all. That it is you that is ordered to protect her both in life and in stone. That it was you that built her shelter from the elements. And it was because we could not get her on to a boat large enough to carry the weight of her stone that kept us all trapped on that damned isolated island."

"Silence." Achilles growled. He did not want to hear it all. He certainly did not want to say it all.

But, Elatos stood his ground against the Dark Hunter. "No. You say that it was your choice to condemn yourself. And, you chose to stay on that island because any time you came to the village you would panic that someone had wandered onto the island and broken her arm or finger off. You were so concerned that you only left the island three times in the eight years since you became a Dark Hunter. Damn, you gave her your bed and slept on the floor every night because we were not prepared for her to wake two years earlier than we thought she would. The past two nights, you have spent buying her gowns and accessories that you have not given her yet because she refused to open her door in fear."

"I get why you went whoring tonight. It has been years since you have slaked that hunger. But, damn. Decide if you take responsibility for that life, or if you blame her for it. Don't fall on the sword and then strike out at her."

Elatos started to storm out of the house, but then stopped long enough to turn around with one final parting blow. "And decide exactly who she is to you. For eighteen years, you have held on to the image of her still being the 12 year old little girl that you sold your soul for and then in one moment, you shattered her innocence. For what? You won't sleep with her, you won't marry her. I seriously doubt that her curse will ever allow her a life with someone else. So, what was the point of crossing that line to make her want you?"

Achilles went into their room and slammed the door shut. "You can find somewhere else to sleep." He called out at Elatos. But, Elatos was already gone.

* * *

Iphigenia sat against her door as tears rolled down her cheeks. Was she wrong about Achilles? Was he not the one who attacked her in her dreams? Was it really all her fault? Achilles had sold his soul to save her? He is the reason that she still lives at all? No wonder he was so angry with her when she asked him to kill her.

Oh gods, he had given up so much to keep her safe. And she had done nothing but hate him. What is she to do?

She slowly opened the door to see the common room empty. After taking a moment to gather her strength, Iphigenia made her way into Achilles room. The candles were burning and he was pacing. He froze when he heard her at the door.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?" He growled.

She sniffed back her tears. "Have you been coming into my dreams?" She asked. Her voice was shaky as she did not know if she wanted to know the answer.

"What are you talking about?" He was losing patience with her.

She collapsed in the doorway. "Oh gods. It wasn't you." She sobbed hysterically.

Achilles frowned at the scene that she was making. In this condition, he was not going to get any clear information from her. But something about it reminded him of what Elatos had said. Her words… dreams, abuse… Once he thought about it, he realized that she had accused him of taking pleasure assaulting her in her dreams?

He did the only thing that he could think of to find out what was going on. "V'Dona! I summon you to human form."

A bright light filled the room for a moment and then faded to show a petite woman with long wavy black hair and pale blue eyes.

Iphigenia's eyes widened as she tried to crawl backwards away from the dream goddess in front of her.

Achilles stopped Iphigenia. "It's OK Iphigenia. I called her here to try to help. You are safe."

She was still too hysterical to talk, and too scared to relax. So, Iphigenia curled into herself with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

V'Dona tilted her head. "What is the reason for this call? You are not injured." V'Dona was a member of the Oneroi, the dream gods. For some reason, each Dark Hunter gets assigned to an Oneroi. The Oneroi help to protect their dreams, but also help to heal the Dark Hunters when they are injured. As immortals, Dark Hunters heal faster than humans, but with the assistance of the Oneroi helping during sleep, they heal even faster. The connection seems to make the Dark Hunters want to sleep once they are seriously injured which Achilles could not imagine would be the best impulse while in battle. But, hell, he did not set up the rules or system.

Achilles knelt down beside Iphigenia. "She is having nightmares that have left her hysterical. Is there anything that you can do or answer about this?"

The Oneroi looked Iphigenia over and then gazed above their heads as if watching something that they could not see. V'Dona pressed her lips. Then looked at Iphigenia. "You poor girl." That was more emotion than Achilles had ever seen from the goddess. The Oneroi had their emotions stripped away by Zeus years ago. The fact that V'Dona was showing any shadow of emotion meant that it had to be really bad.

He looked up at V'Dona, hoping for more information, but the dream goddess shook her head. "You don't want to know Achilles. I will go to see if there is anything that I can do to help and be back in a short while."


	11. Chapter 11

Achilles pulled Iphigenia up and into his arms and then carried her over to his bed where he sat and rocked her, like he did that night in Aulis, so many years before.

Iphigenia was so overwhelmed. She was so wrong about Achilles. The guilt of it tore her apart. It was true what Elatos said. It really was all her fault. She had to have been cursed from birth. How else could she have ruined everyone's lives. Her mother who went insane over her death that never happened. Her brother who suffered for killing their mother to protect their father. Her father who, she recently learned died once he returned home, was murdered by the brother of the man that had plotted with her mother. She still did not know how her two sisters had fared. Now she learns that Achilles and Elatos had their lives ruined because of her as well.

"Why don't you leave me to suffer? You have every right to hate me." She spoke through her sobs, though she refused to look at him.

Achilles nuzzled down into her hair as he spoke. "I have never hated you Iphigenia. I have only ever wanted to protect you. But, it seems that every time that I try, I just make things worse for you. If I would have let you be sacrificed, you would have been in the Elysian Fields instead of being forced to sever the heads off of Greeks. If I left you in the stone, you would not know your fate, and would have been saved this hardship. I don't know how to make it right."

She gave a small smile. "You could have started out by telling me that you wanted to protect me instead of saying you were here to look after me, like prison guard."

He gave a half laugh. "I had not even realized that was how you truly saw it. I am sorry for that."

A moment later, V'Dona flashed back into the room. Her face was emotionless.

"Be honest." Achilles requested.

"It appears that Artemis sent one of the lower ranking Dolophonos after Iphigenia. He is the one terrorizing her dreams. Because it is under order of Artemis and not an Oneroi, I have no repercussions to change the order. The best that I can do is go to Deimos and Phobos and seek their injunction. That may take some time. But, I may have a way to help the situation until I can work things out with the Dolophoni leaders, if you trust each other."

Trust. That was one word that neither of them would have thought to use toward the other. Not at this stage.

"What exactly are you suggesting? Achilles asked.

"It is possible, that I can pull the two of you into a shared dream every time you sleep. But, you must sleep at the same time, and preferably next to each other with physical contact."

Iphigenia jumped. "What?"

"I am not saying that the two of you have to have sex. Just sleeping in the same bed."

Achilles took a breath. "Would this help to protect her from her dreams?"

"It would throw off the Dolophonos for a while, but not for long. The best chance that she has is if you are there to help protect her. And hope that the Dolophonos gets bored and moves on quickly. Or I succeed in this injunction. But, I must warn you. A shared dream can be a tricky thing. Your subconscious can open up your deepest and darkest secrets to the other person. And what happens there is real. Every injury, every oath taken, even death."

"Thank you V'Dona. Can we have time to talk about this before we decide?" He asked.

"Of course, if you agree, just let me know when you are ready to sleep."

Achilles looked down at Iphigenia. Her light brown hair was a mess from all of the hysterics and her golden brown eyes held so much pain as she finally looked at him. Her emotions shredded him. He knew that he would do this for her, if she would let him.

"V'Dona. One more thing. I need to know what I am really going to face. Her fears and the tricks that this Dolophonos is using." Iphigenia was shaking her head, but he did not stop. "Please, can you show me the memories of her dreams?"

"No. Please. Don't do this." Iphigenia started to turn in his arms.

He looked down at her. "This is your choice Iphigenia. But, if you don't trust me to see your memories, then you won't trust me to be in your dreams."

Her eyes were wide. After everything, he was offering to protect her in her dreams as well as in the waking world. She did not deserve so much. But, she was ashamed of the fact that she treated him so badly based on these dreams.

He was right. She needed to trust him with it. And if he hated her for the dreams, then it would only be fair for how she had hated him. They could make other arrangements for life.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

V'Dona placed her hand on his cheek as she transferred Iphigenia's dream memories. His chest was tight and his eyes watered. It was no wonder she hated him so.

The Dolophoni are the children of the Furies. They are sent out by the gods to deliver Olympian punishment. Because they commonly hunt down other gods, they have access to tap into all of the powers of the pantheon. Which makes them exceptionally dangerous.

This Dolophonos changed his appearance to look just like Achilles in the dreams. He claimed to be Achilles. But, in behavior, he was nothing like him.

The man took sick pleasure in dropping her into labyrinths as the child she was in Aulis. There he hunted her down, letting her fear build until she was finally captured or shot with an arrow. Then, he would drag her to the sacrificial altar of Artemis's temple in Aulis and tie her down. He would strip her naked and humiliate her. Then beat her and molest her while he threatened more. Most times, as Achilles, though sometimes as her father or the men that she had killed in Tauris. The dreams would sometimes change, where she would run as the doe that her father had killed, other times as the woman she is now. Yet, always the same elements. The fear, the chase, the capture and punishment.

Achilles thought that he was going to be sick to his stomach after seeing the memories. "Damn you Artemis!" As tears rolled down his eyes. His rage was boiling, but he fought to keep it controlled, Iphigenia did not need to deal with his rage. Not now.

"Please V'Dona, can you erase her memories of the dreams?" He begged.

The Oneroi shook her head. "I do not have that power. But, perhaps Acheron can help. I will ask him."

V'Dona left as Achilles and Iphigenia cried together. Finally understanding where each other was coming from.

"I am so sorry Iphigenia. I had no idea of your torment. I swear it. I certainly would not have done or said half of the things that I did if I knew."

Iphigenia nuzzled against his chest. Knowing that he was not the one who tortured her finally broke down her walls. In her exhaustion, she allowed herself to feel safe with him. His strong arms held her so gently, protectively. His body heat was so warm and soothing. She wanted to wrap him around her like a blanket.

"I won't ask you to join my dreams Achilles. You have sacrificed so much of your life for me already."

He cupped her face in his hand and lifted it up to meet his gaze. "I don't know what it is about you Iphigenia, but I have always been willing to give my life to protect you. From the first moment that you shakingly took my hand and told me that you promised to do your best to please me. You showed me such strength and courage, to face all of the unfair demands of your life. You only crumbled here, in the face of such horrific attacks. Yet, even after those attacks, you still came out of your room and faced me. You actually tried to kill me for them."

She frowned. "I am sorry for that."

"Don't be. You were right to try to fight. You just didn't know that I was not at fault. Though, I am grateful you hesitated."

* * *

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "It is Acheron." The man called.

"Come in." Achilles replied, not willing to disturb Iphigenia from where she was in his arms.

The excessively tall Dark Hunter had brown hair this time. Why did it always change? But, Achilles did not really care.

Acheron smiled as he knelt down by Iphigenia.

She tensed in Achilles arms. She didn't know what to make of this new man. He was huge and his eyes, they were swirling silver. But, Achilles knew him and welcomed him into his home.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Iphigenia." Acheron said. "I am Acheron, another Dark Hunter, like Achilles."

"Dark Hunter?" She questioned.

"That is the name for the type of man that I am now." Achilles replied. "There are many like me. We all serve Artemis. Though, Acheron here was apparently the first and the only other one that I have met yet."

Acheron chuckled. "That is a good thing to, as I am the only one you will meet who won't drain your strength and powers." Shaking his head, he returned to looking at Iphigenia. With a deep breath, he cupped her face. "V'Dona sent me to see if I can help with your memories. Though she did not take the time to explain. So, what is going on?"

Achilles was the one who answered. "Apparently, a Dolophonos was sent by Artemis to attack Iphigenia in her dreams. He has been torturing her, including beating and other horrors. The worst is that he commonly wears my face when he attacks her."

Acheron's face twisted in rage. Achilles had never seen the man angry before. For just the briefest of moments, his eyes turned red. Iphigenia reacted as well, so he could not have imagined it. But, the man regained control.

"Here, let me see the memories and see what I can do." Iphigenia hesitantly nodded.

She could see the sadness in his eyes as he learned of her torment.

He shook his head. "I can not remove the memories entirely, there would be significant consequences to such a large change. However, I can make a small change. I can change your memory, so that instead of Achilles face you see above you, it will be the real face of the man that attacked you."

Iphigenia started to cry again and nodded her head. "Please. I have hated the wrong man for too long already. But, even now, knowing the truth, I still panic when I look at him. It is not fair to him when all he has done is try to protect me."

Acheron smiled at her. "You will still remember all of this. You will know that the changes have been made. But, at least the memories will no longer haunt you as you both learn to live together." Then he touched her forehead and she gasped as the changes were made.

"Thank you Acheron." Achilles said and offered the man a hand. Before he could fully think through the circumstances. Achilles had to ask. "About those rules?" Dark Hunters were forbidden relationships. And though Iphigenia had suffered terribly and Achilles was in no rush to try to start anything with her. Here, while she was in his arms, he could not imagine any other woman that he would commit himself too. Hell, he had already bound himself to her in more ways than one. And he did not want her hurt because this, whatever this is, broke some rule.

Acheron stood and headed for the door before he stopped to look back at Achilles. "Your circumstances are highly unusual. Whatever happens for one month out of every 10 years is your business. Just don't tell anyone else. Jealousy can be a bitch." Then he left.

Achilles sighed. "Here, let me up. I can push the two pallets together for us to sleep without making you feel uncomfortable. We can kick Elatos out and into your room.". As he stood, he looked down in shame. "Of course, I owe him an apology anyway. He tried to tell me about your torment and I did not want to listen."

Iphigenia stood and cupped his face with her hands, finally able to look at him without fear. "He loves you too much to not forgive you."

"But you…"

She cut him off with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Just give me time."

Achilles told her about how they could control their own dreams and taught her a few tricks that V'Dona had shown him a few years ago. So, they talked while he worked on making the beds more comfortable.

By the time, they had everything arranged, the sun had been up for a while and Elatos finally came home. When he walked into the bedroom to see the two pallets together and Iphigenia curled up on one of them, he grumbled about it being "about damn time" and then went off to the other room. Achilles did not even bother to correct his assumptions. He was just happy to finally gain some ground with Iphigenia. Something about the sight of her in the bed next to him felt like the most natural and calming thing in the world.

Iphigenia didn't know how to sleep next to a man. It was awkward. Especially after Elatos walked in. She blushed so fiercely. She knew that he assumed they were having sex. But, she did not know where to start to explain. And she was too tired to try. But it stirred memories of Achilles standing so close to her, sending shivers over her skin, making her body erupt in lust.

Achilles let V'Dona know that they were going to sleep. Then Iphigenia continued to toss and turn, until Achilles gently pulled her around and up against him so that her head was on his chest like a pillow. He was so comfortable and soothing, that she fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Iphigenia was asleep, she woke inside a dream that looked like Leuke Island. Achilles was standing in the doorway of the small cottage. Before she could move, the scene changed to the temple in Tauris.

She stood at the altar with her knives and everything was soaked in blood. Before her stood a line of men waiting to be sacrificed. Their faces were a mix of men she had already killed and men she knew. But, at the front of the line was Plyades and Orestes. Her brother and his friend were once again waiting for their deaths. Her breath caught.

But, then she looked down at the altar and there was Achilles, bound and waiting to die.

"No!" She dropped the knife. "I can't. I can't do this again."

"Iphigenia. Change the dream." He finally spoke.

She looked at him. "How?"

He smiled at her. "Just take a deep breath and close your eyes. Think of the island again."

She did as he told her.

And when she opened her eyes. They were back on Leuke island with him at the door once again.

She started to run to him. Then hesitated.

"How do I know that you are really Achilles?"

He smiled. It was a smile that took her breath away. In all of her anger and hatred, she had not really noticed just how handsome he was now. His dark eyes sparkled at her question. His dark blond hair was tossed in the breeze. The short beard that he kept helped to keep people from recognizing him, but it made him seem older and calmer. "I am happy to see you are still strong enough to ask such a question. Keep that strength and suspicion here. Then he produced a small hair comb in his hand. It was made of gold and decorated with enamel and pearls. It was a beautiful piece. But, more importantly, it was one that had caught her eye in Aulis while he was escorting her family through the market to see her father.

The thought, touched her heart. He remembered such a simple thing as the trinket that she had ogled. She was ashamed at how much he had truly noticed the little girl that he did not want to marry. While she barely thought about him again after those two days. She was so wrapped up in her own fears and she felt so completely unworthy of his notice.

"How did you remember this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I told you. There was always something about you. You touched me. The morning after you saw it, I was walking through the market on my way to the temple to witness that Artemis indeed saved you. As I passed by the same vendor, I saw the comb. It reminded me of how your face lit up to see it. I bought it for you. I thought that if Artemis released you, I could give it to you before you left in peace with your mother. As an apology for my role in your deception. I didn't know Artemis would take you away."

Achilles paused. "Strange really. When you looked at it, I noticed that you went to the most ornate and luxurious item on the table. I thought you were just a spoiled princess. But, that night, you apologized for being too plain to please a man. And I have seen nothing from you to suggest that you pamper yourself with extravagance."

Iphigenia blushed. "I was at an age and expectation that I would marry. And I knew that I would not draw a man on my beauty, so I looked for beautiful things to decorate myself with. It was the logic of a child. Nothing more. Once I was indebted to service as a priestess and expected to remain a virgin, I let go of such ornaments. Allowed myself to hide behind my plainness."

He reached out to place the comb in her braided hair. "You are beautiful Iphigenia. Don't ever think otherwise."

To his surprise, she reached out and punched him. "Don't lie to me. I don't need more emotional waves to battle."

"I am not lying." He chuckled as he cupped her face to gaze at her with sincerity in his eyes. "I am everything that you expect from a demigod prince. Arrogant, stubborn, unrelenting, and unfortunately, very well versed in lovers. But, I also try to always be honest. And the one thing that I have come to learn through my life since I met you was that sometimes there really are women worth fighting a war for. Or in my case, selling my soul. You are beautiful to me Iphigenia."

He took a breath and stared into her captivating golden brown eyes. "I am sorry that everything happened the way it did, My name and hand should have never been offered as a lie to bring you to your death. And, in truth, I would have made a terrible husband for you back then. I was not willing to give up my youthful pursuits. Then, there is the fact that I left for war for ten years, only to die." He laughed.

She shoved at him for his poor taste in humor. Then, she noticed that the dream had moved them to a temple by the sea. They were both dressed in the finest of clothes and there were flowers in her hair. As though, they were getting married.

"Whose dream is this?" She looked around.

He shrugged. "Well, if it is not yours, it must be mine."

"Be serious. You never wanted to marry me. You even told me so." She chided.

"Well, did you ever dream of marrying me?" He asked. His voice was more hesitant than she had ever noticed from him.

"I never dreamed of marrying anyone. Before Aulis, I was so young that the idea of marriage and consummating that marriage scared me. After that, I had no option for marriage. So, I never let myself think about it. It hurt to much to think of the things that I could not have."

"Even though you remembered that my eyes were hazel instead of black?"

She blushed. "That is not the same as a dream of marriage."

"Then, the dream is definitely mine." He sighed. Her chest tightened as she realized that he had really dreamed of marrying her. Her. How could he say that he did not want her and then dream of marrying her?

Achilles looked down and started to blush himself. Iphigenia was amazed by his moment of bashfulness. "To be honest. My deepest, darkest secret is that you stole my heart the night that we met. Despite that fact that you were too young, too innocent, and well, too refined for my tastes, I always held you close to my heart as the kind of soul that I would want to marry if I ever lived long enough to settle down."

Iphigenia stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "Then what was all of that about with the blond last night?"

He grinned. "You hated me. So, I was trying to get my head and body to stop thinking about you. I screwed up. And I am sorry."

Her face twisted in frustration. "That still does not make it right. How could you say you wanted one woman and then pursue another one in front of her."

"Would you accept it if I told you that I wanted to make you jealous?"

She glared at him. "Don't try to manipulate me."

He laughed. "No. You are too intelligent for that. The blond was a distraction meant to help me get over you."

"Get over me? I don't understand you. You said you didn't want to marry me. Then you do. You showed no interest at all and now claim that I meant enough to you for you to have to get over me?"

Achilles dropped his head. "When I met you in Aulis. You were still a child Iphigenia. So, no. I was not physically attracted to you. You were too young. I don't care if it is a legal age to marry. I have seen so many girls hurt when they marry that young. I did not want to be the cause of that for anyone. But, Aphrodite, please help me. You still found a way into my heart. Not sexually, but more than that. Deeper than that. And then you were gone."

He ran his hands over the back of his neck. "This is all so confusing, to me. I don't know how to explain it." He paused, looking for the words. "I went to war. We fought for ten years. And in all that time, no other woman came close to affecting me the way you did. I had no dreams of settling down with anyone less than the strong, loyal and generous girl that I once held in my arms. But, when I died and found out that you were in stone, I committed myself to protecting you. It may not be marriage, but… it's still a commitment. In the end, I did settle down with the girl who stole my heart after all."

"Dark Hunters are forbidden from relationships. And since you were in stone, I thought that was just fine. I had never been interested in serious relationships with anyone else. And certainly no other woman would understand my eternal bond with a statue. But, still, I thought of you as the girl. There was no desire for more than your safety. Until the other night on the island when you took your bath. I accidentally saw you."

She gasped and blushed so badly that even her arms turned red. Her hands covered her face.

"I swear, I did not mean to. But, it was the first time that I realized that you are not a child any more. You are beautiful and sexy. You inflame my desire stronger than any woman that I have ever met. Just the sound of your breath makes my body burn. But, you hated me. I did not see that you would ever look at me the same way. And despite your dreams, I am a man that has _never_ wanted to take anything from a woman that was not willingly given. So, I tried to ignore it. But, when the blond threw herself at me, I lost control in the heat of that hunger, wishing she was you."

Iphigenia's voice was ragged as her throat had gone dry. "But, when you brought her home and when I yelled at you, you ignored me." Her hands still hovered near her mouth as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"No, I offered to let you join." He grinned. "And, if you had taken me up on that offer, I would have kicked out the blond myself just to be with you, alone."

She screwed up her face and dropped her hands as her anger took over. "What kind of logic is all of that?"

He laughed. "The logic of a man in the middle of a lustful fury. Men don't always think straight once they are that wound up. I told you, I screwed up. And, I am sorry."

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "So, you sold your soul to protect me as a child. You fought with a goddess to get me granted a life outside of stone. You committed yourself to living on an isolated island to protect me. And then, when I woke, you realized that you wanted me after all? But, because someone was seriously messing with my head and make me hate you, you lost control and did something incredibly stupid."

He tilted his head and ran his hands through his shoulder length dark blond hair. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up." The pose and look on his face took her breath away.

She crossed her arms. "I suppose that it is all rather romantic in a seriously screwed up kind of way."

He laughed. "Well, it seems that our lives are seriously screwed up no matter what. This just fits in."

"What am I going to do with you?" She glared.

"Elatos has been asking the same question for eighteen years."

"Perhaps we should just start over." She said after several moments of silence.

"How so?"

"Welcome my lord, my name is Iphigenia. But, the people I cared for most in my life called me Effy. Would you be willing to get to know me with no promises of sex, marriage or any other major commitment beyond our bizarre, shared, cursed lives?"

Achilles laughed. "Well, Effy. My name is Achilles. Or rather, my new name is Peleus. I suppose that I should get used to being called that. But, please call me Pel. And I would be honored to get to know you if you would be willing to get to know me as well." He offered his arm for her.

"I would like that, Pel." She took his arm. "So, where should we start to get to know one another? Can you show me your life?"

He tilted his head. "My life was full of violence."

She shook her head. "I have heard some of the stories of the war. But, I want to know the truth. I want to know the truth of you. I told you about what happened to me after Aulis. It's your turn."

With a sigh, he concentrated and the dream shifted to a memory of a quiet day during the war. It was a chance to show her what it looked like without the blood. He walked her around the camps, showed her who people were. She asked lots of questions and cried when she saw her father. To his surprise, she was not judgemental of his life as a warrior, she even noticed how certain women looked at him and teased about his many conquests without a sign of jealousy.

"Are you sure that you are OK with learning all of this?"

She looked up at him. "You were right before. I have no claims on you. And this is your past. There is nothing that can be changed." Then her eyes darkened into a sadness. "And the truth is that I will return to stone in just a few weeks. I can't ask for any loyalty from you for ten years, Peleus."

His chest tightened. He did not want to think about the fact that she would return to stone and leave for ten years. And her acceptance of the situation floored him. Truly, there could be no stronger woman in the world.

When they both woke from the dream in the morning, they remained cuddled in a warm embrace for as long as they could and continued to talk and get to know one another.

When they finally pulled themselves from the bed, _Peleus_ went to the common room to check on Elatos while Effy took a bath and dressed in one of the gowns that Pel had purchased for her.


	13. Chapter 13

"OK. Whatever it is that you did to finally break down that wall between you two, what was it? And why didn't you do it sooner?" Elatos questioned.

"Shut up."

Elatos gaped. "I am serious here, Achilles. You were both driving me nuts!"

"It was only a week or so. You survived. And I am not Achilles any more. Remember."

"Fine. _Pel_." He said emphasizing the new choice in names. "Tell me this, when The Sturgeon lays anchor tonight, how are living arrangements going to be set up?"

Pel glared at his sassy serving boy. "Effy will be sleeping with me. I would think that would be obvious. And since they only have one cabin that I am aware of that is light proof, that takes care of most of it. As for you, you can sleep anywhere they allow you to sleep, except with Effy and I."

"This whole Achilles and Iphigenia thing becoming Pel and Effy overnight thing is freaking me out."

"We have a long sea voyage to get used to it all. But, Acheron is right. I do need to change my name. And as much as it is not very important for Iphigenia to change her name, I like that she lets me call her Effy. So, get over it."

Iphigenia came out of the room just to catch the end of that conversation. "And I like to hear you say it." She smiled.

Pel's jaw went slack as he saw her dressed in a blue peplos that fit her perfectly. He had to quickly gather himself together before he offended her. They may be sleeping next to each other. But, she had made it clear that she was not committing to anything physical. And given what she had faced in her dreams before, he couldn't even begin to ask for anything from her. But, before he could think twice, he went back to the room to dig out something from one of the chests.

Pel gave Iphigenia a small item, wrapped in cloth. She opened it to reveal the enameled hair comb.

"You kept it?" She asked.

He nodded and put it in her hair.

The rest of the night was spent getting ready for their voyage to Alashiya. Iphigenia knew that she would not remain living when they reached their destination. So, she asked Elatos if they had packed a crate to transport her off of the ship in. He went off cursing about how they had not thought of that yet.

But, when she turned around, she saw sadness in Ach… Peleus's eyes. Boy, this name change was going to take some getting used to.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He nodded. "None of this is fair to you. The fact that you have to leave again…"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Let's just enjoy the chance that we have now."

Pel gently took hold of her hand and started to nip at her fingertips as he stared at her, savoring her beauty and the feel of her hands. She was adorable when she blushed. "Pel…"

He grinned wickedly, but let go of her hand. "As you wish."

* * *

Mount Olympus

Acheron entered Artemis's temple on Olympus, in a fury. He was in no mood for the goddess's games.

Artemis sat up from her overly large throne of white and gold. The furniture piece that always reminded Acheron of a lounging couch more than a throne. Her white peplos almost blended into the fabric of the cushions only making her fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes stand out all the more.

All of her handmaiden's disappeared instantly when he arrived. As was common. Artemis liked their privacy.

"Oh, let me guess. I've gone and down set you." Artemis rolled her eyes at the intrusion.

"Upset, Artie. The term is upset. Damn woman, if you want to speak, then learn the language!" Acheron scolded. Artemis was always screwing up words.

"Don't you yell at me Acheron! You serve me!" She stood up and stomped her foot with her arms crossed, like a child. "And stop changing your hair. I like you blond." And with a wave of her hand, he was back to blond."

"Like I could ever forget that you resurrected me from a death that I was more than happy to finally embrace, just to be bound to _your_ service." He growled.

She let her arms drop and walked over to run her hands over his shoulders. "Oh, don't be so sullen. You live. You are a god. You have a life with my Dark Hunters. You get to share my bed." She simpered.

Yeah, like that was a way to calm him. He cringed at her touch and her words equally. He stepped away from her reach. "What is going on with you and Iphigenia?" He asked.

Artemis frowned. "What do you care?"

He rolled his silvery eyes. "I always care when you are fucking around with innocent people. Especially if it involves one of the Dark Hunters."

"She is not innocent! She helped to steal my Xoanon from the temple in Tauris and in doing so, left her service to me!" She screamed.

"Only after your brother sent her brother there to be killed. And that is not even getting to the part where she was almost sacrificed to you. Come on Artie, this whole series of events is unnecessarily extreme, even for you."

The goddess crossed her arms. "She vexes me and I want her dead."

"Why?"

But, Artemis turned her head and refused to answer.

Starting to lose control, Acheron's eyes turned red and he growled. "You sent Vasani after her!"

The goddess licked her lips and her eyes widened as she realized that he knew about Vasani.

"He is just supposed to scare her a little." She tried to downplay everything.

"A little? Damn, Artie. His name means suffering! It is what he is good at. What did you think would happen?" His anger was still climbing.

Artemis was starting to panic. If Acheron's anger really blows, all of Olympus would know that he was there. Then, she would really be in trouble. He was supposed to be discrete. And all of this over a girl? How dare he!

Acheron watched as Artemis started to panic, thinking of a way out of her situation. "Fuck! You really screwed up bad if you are too scared to even tell me the truth. So, answer this. Did you know that Vasani was chasing her down to beat and molest her in her dreams? Shit, he keeps threatening to rape her!"

To Artemis's credit, she gaped at that disclosure. "He wouldn't."

Acheron finally started to calm a little once he realized that at least that portion of events was not ordered by Artemis. "Why would you think that he wouldn't?"

She paced around as her own anger flared. "She was my priestess! Supposed to be maintained as a virgin!"

"That is all you are worried about?" Acheron groaned.

Artemis turned. "I only want her to commit suicide, not be violated."

"Suicide!" Artemis took a step back when she realized that she said that out loud. "Why?" Acheron demanded.

"I told you. I want her dead... But, I can't kill her."

Acheron knew that Iphigenia had already tried to kill herself once before by slitting her wrists, but she healed. Her thoughts looked for a way to do something more permanent after she was attacked at the docks. But, she was not given the opportunity. Thank the gods, that Achilles had kept her under watch. Acheron pressed his hand to his eye in an attempt to ease the headache that he shouldn't really have.

"Then why save her from the sacrifice in the first place and make the deal with Achilles?" Acheron said through clenched teeth.

Artemis crossed her arms again. "You're not listening. I can't kill her. I would have saved her as a child no muster what Achilles did."

"No matter what." He corrected. "But, you made the deal anyway."

She smiled. "How could I resist having the great Achilles, hero of the Trojan War, as one of my Dark Hunters?"

"You do realize that he is not actively working as a Dark Hunter yet, since you left him on an isolated island to protect the girl that you want dead. There are no daimons anywhere near there."

"Once she is dead, he will still be a Dark Hunter and can move somewhere else to serve me. I can be patient when I want to."

The goddess's lack of compassion or understanding of human emotions never ceased to amaze Acheron. He shook his head. "Once she is dead, he will not fight or serve. Being near her, even in stone form calms his rage unless she is threatened. When he learns that you are at fault for her death, he will never serve you. And as a demigod before he was turned to a Dark Hunter, he could always ask his mother, Themis, to judge you over the death of his love."

"What? He loves her?" She shrieked. "He can't. It is forbidden!"

"Damn it Artie! What did you think was going on? The man sold his soul to save her. He lives in isolation to protect her. He has committed himself completely to her. As you commanded him to do!"

He took a breath. "So, tell me. What could the girl possibly do to you that is worth destroying both of their lives and risk of judgement by Themis?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when both Acheron and Artemis are suddenly standing on Leuke Island with a third person.

"She is my daughter." Zebulon said. The Chthonian god was heavily muscled with dark blond hair and lavender eyes. His arms were crossed and a furious tick worked in his jaw as he attempted to control his rage.

Acheron barely skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

Zebulon rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that I would get involved for less? She will be Chthonian Acheron. That is why Artemis wants her to commit suicide. Killing her would just cause her rebirth and unlock her godhood. But, suicide before that would release her powers to anyone else around to claim them."

Acheron spun on Artemis. "Is Zebulon telling the truth?"

Artemis finally showed fear. True genuine fear as she faced both men. Acheron may be blood bound to her, her first Dark Hunter, technically. But, even prior to that, he was an Atlantean god, cursed to live a mortal life and somehow reborn as a Chthonian, a god killer. And she was now facing two god killers. Both of them pissed at her. Acheron, she could usually calm down because of their unique relationship. But, Zebulon held no ties to her and had more reason to hate her. OK, maybe not more reason, but more relating to the current situation.

"I, I- I will fix this. I will call off Vasani. You will see." Then she left. Gone before anyone could lash out at her more.

"I am very sorry Zebulon." Acheron said as his anger calmed a little in the absence of its target.

Zebulon growled. "You have no idea. I may not like anyone, but I wouldn't wish your sorry life on my worst enemy. Not even Artemis."

Acheron gave a half laugh. "Gee, thanks."

Silence hung for a bit as Acheron tried to process everything. "So, you and Queen Clytemnestra?"

"Oh gods no." Zebulon twisted his face. "Iphigenia was placed in the queen's womb. Her mother was Hecate." For a moment, Acheron could see the love he felt for Hecate on Zebulon's face.

It did make sense. Hecate was another Chthonian. Gods born of human lives with ancient powers that allowed them to kill other gods without risk of unraveling the universe, allowing them to function as the checks and balances to the various pantheons of gods around the world. Chthonians tend to be very territorial and bitter toward one another. But, Hecate was rare. As the Chthonian that oversaw Underworld realms, she worked rather well with most pantheons and Chthonians alike. Even Zeus favored her at one time.

But, as a goddess of the moon, she drew Artemis's interest. For centuries, Artemis and her twin brother, Apollo, had been hunting down other sun and moon deities in a quest for power. They were so successful that now, even the Chthonians dared not kill them. They had absorbed the solar and lunar powers of so many others that they are living embodiments of the celestial bodies. To kill Artemis would be to kill the moon. Just as killing Apollo would be to kill the sun. And the world cannot exist without both.

A few decades ago, Hecate died. It was rumored that Artemis had killed her. But, Acheron knew that Artemis was too pissed off at the whole thing to have been there when it happened. Or maybe they fought and she just did not succeed in getting the powers?

"So Hecate was pregnant when Artemis attacked?"

Zebulon nodded at Acheron's question. "Hecate knew that she was too wounded to heal herself and save the baby. So, she chose to save our daughter. She also transferred all of her powers over to the child. She died before she told me." The pain was written all over the god's face. Zebulon paused and closed his eyes.

"I was in Aulis, trying to decide if I should get involved with the war. I could foresee the level of involvement from Olympus and it crossed many lines. But, as I walked the market, I saw her walking with the queen and Achilles. In that moment, I knew who she was and what her fate would be." He opened his eyes.

"For the first time, I understood your burden Acheron. To see fates and know that if you make any changes, everything could fall apart. I am actually surprised that you could not see hers."

"There are a few that I cannot see. Artemis is one of them. So, I could see Iphigenia's past and parts of her future. But, nothing that involved Artemis." Acheron shrugged.

Zebulon frowned. "But as a father, it has been difficult to see her suffer so."

"There must be some good to come out of this for you to have shown such restraint."

Zebulon smiled. "Eventually. It is why the only involvement that I have had was to make sure Achilles found her that night before her sacrifice and to provide her with a gift of companionship as she woke to such horrors. There was nothing more that I could do that would not upset the balance and risk the good that I pray she sees." He gave a quick laugh. "I even had to let the war go unchanged just to make sure that Achilles turned into the man that I need him to be. How messed up is that? To allow a war, in order to keep an arrogant, womanizing, demigod on his path to be with _my daughter_." He shuddered.

Acheron smiled. He understood that balancing act far more than he would like.

Zebulon took a deep breath. "Do right by my daughter Acheron."

"I will do what I can." Acheron clapped Zebulon on the shoulder. Then Zebulon left.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was setting and Acheron had a lot to help Achilles and Iphigenia with. As Acheron flashed himself to a place where no one would see him, he started toward Achilles's home in Salina. However, one fidgeting redheaded goddess was in the way.

"What is wrong?" He groaned.

She hesitated. "Vasani has gone rouge."

"Damn it!"

"This isn't my fault!" She whined.

"Yes it is. This is all your fault! You killed her mother and set all of this in motion."

She looked away and took a deep breath. "Not only did I try to call him off, but V'Dona gave evidence to Deimos and Phobos who sought clearance from the Erinyes to bring him in. He is to be hunted and judged for his abuse of power."

Acheron's headache was back. He didn't know what to say to her so he walked past her to Achilles home.

* * *

Salina

Iphigenia was helping Elatos with the last few items to be packed. Most of their supplies and personal effects were already on the ship, but since Achilles… well, Peleus now… couldn't leave during the day, they waited until night fall to gather the absolute last of it all. There really was so little that they owned, that Iphigenia was surprised at how much time they had spent on any of it. But, she was really touched to see just how much Pel had bought for her during their few days in town, especially since she hated him so much at the time.

"Tell me Elatos. How did you come to be in Pel's service?"

He laughed as he let the dogs back in from their short trip outside. "Well, I was 8. And, the man caught me trying to steal a loaf of bread. And before the shopkeeper could question it, Achilles broke out in a loud order. 'Boy, I told you before, you have to remember to leave the coin. Don't be in such a rush to get things for me that you screw up and get people to think you are stealing.' Then he paid for the bread and took it from my hand. He then proceeded to purchase some cheese, apples and figs. And he practically dragged me back to his camp in Aulis, threw me in his tent and then handed me all of the food to eat. I have been serving him ever since."

Iphigenia smiled.

Pel roared in laughter. "Serving me? Is that what you call it? More like serving my nerves up for torture." He joined them after his bath. Iphigenia blushed as she realized that she was staring at him. He was just so handsome when he laughed. And the relationship that he had with Elatos was so charming.

Elatos finally stopped sulking around her once she started sleeping in Pel's bed. She supposed that he understood that she was not going to try to kill Pel again. And now that she was not barricaded in her room any more, she was finally really getting to know Elatos. He was sweet and funny.

But, it was Pel that was melting her heart. They had two full days of sleep where they were able to share memories, laugh and get to know one another. They of course talked when not in their dreams, but time was different. They seemed to have more of it when sleeping. And there, they didn't have to explain things, they could just show each other. She was grateful for their time. She was really enjoying his company. And getting restful sleep helped to calm her nerves. But, she still worried that the Dolophonos would find them soon.

There was a knock at the door and the dogs barked. "It's Acheron." The voice called.

Elatos opened the door to let the man in. Now that Iphigenia was standing and he was standing in front of her, wow. That man could be a giant!

"I am glad that I caught you." Acheron said. "I will let the captain know to leave without you and keep the cabin open with all of your things on board. But, I need you to come with me."

"What is going on?" Pel asked.

Acheron pressed his lips. "The Dolophonos that had attacked Iphigenia in her dreams, he has gone rogue. V'Dona did as she said that she would, and the other Dolophoni are hunting him down as we speak. But, that only makes him more dangerous and he may come after you both."

Pel let out a long list of curses. "Why? Why is that bitch doing this to her?"

Acheron understood his anger. "Artemis tried to call Vasani off. She did not know about the extent of the assaults."

"But, she still ordered him to attack her in her dreams. And you just said his name is Vasani? Wouldn't that have been a clue about the kind of man he is?"

Acheron shrugged. "One would think." Then with a deep breath. "I can't explain all of this here and now. But, I am going to take you some place that should be safe."

Acheron asked that they all gather close. Iphigenia held on to the dogs while Pel held on to her. Then, between heart beats, they moved from their home in Salina to what appeared to be a cave system. There were candles and sconces everywhere. It was quite beautiful.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep baritone voice called as a large muscular man came barreling out of one of the caves leading from the cavern that they were in. When he saw Iphigenia, he stopped dead in his tracks. His strange lavender eyes were wide.

"Why Acheron?" The man asked.

"Because Vasani has gone rogue and will be after them. I can't leave Achilles trapped in a tiny little room if he attacks during the day. Here, he will have more room to fight and have you there to help until her fate comes to pass. It works out for us all that you still live in a cave system instead of a house."

The man shook his head. "But, I did not see this."

Acheron clapped him on the shoulder. "Because you did not do this. I did. And I can see that this is the best chance that they have."

"I know you." Pel spoke. "You changed my course the night that I found Iphigenia outside of her father's tent. And you brought the dogs."

The man nodded and looked down.

"Why?" Iphigenia asked.

He looked up and took a deep breath and looked straight at Iphigenia. "Because I am your father."

Elatos couldn't keep quiet. "What in the hell? I thought your father was Agamemnon?"

Iphigenia shook her head, she did not understand. This man was maybe around 25 years old.

Acheron jumped in. "OK. We don't have a lot of time here. Everyone, this is Zebulon. Zebulon, this is everyone. Yes, Zebulon is really your father. No, he is not 25, more in the range of 25 thousand years old. Yes, he is a god. No, he is not Olympian. He is Chthonian. So was your mother, she was the goddess Hecate who was badly wounded when she was pregnant with you and chose to save your life instead of her own, so she removed you from her womb and placed you into Queen Clytemnestra's and bequeathed all of her powers to you. So, one day, you will become a goddess as well. Congratulations. Except for the fact that you have to die before you get those powers. And this is why Artemis hates you so much. Done. Now let's plan for the show down with a pissed of Dolophonos who likes to make people suffer, shall we?"

Everyone erupted into questions, exclamations, and curses at one time. The chaos had the dogs joining in with barks.

"Silence!" Acheron growled. "I know it is a lot. But, seriously, we need to focus. I do not typically talk so much in one breath. That alone should emphasize our need to stop asking questions on those topics and focus on Vasani."

Pel pulled Iphigenia into him so that he could help to sooth her emotions. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling as she tried to wrap her mind around it all. She had another set of parents that she did not know about, they were gods. She will be a goddess. But, she has to die first? And she is being hunted. It was too much to take at one time.

The men all started to talk about the best way to defend her. Iphigenia allowed herself to be grounded by Pel's embrace. His warmth soothed her. She listened. But, she was so tired of always having to sit back while her life took turns at the whim of kings or gods.

Then she looked over. In the shadows of the cave, she saw the spirit of the beautiful priestess from Tauris who had taught her about magics and herbs. It was not a topic that Iphigenia was fond of, but it was something to do since she could not leave the temple. And for some reason, her presence was always a welcome one.

Iphigenia finally spoke. "Could you get me some herbs?"

Everyone fell silent and looked at her. But, she continued. "I have a list, but, specifically angelica, laurel, and yarrow."

Zebulon smiled. "You are like your mother. She was a goddess of the moon, underworlds, spirits, necromancy, and _magic_ you know. Her specialty was using herbs for protections. And she was always fond of dogs." He looked down at Priam and Agamemnon.

"So that explains the spirits that I have seen all my life? Remind me not to thank her for that one."

To her surprise, the spirit of the beautiful priestess came forward, into the middle of their group. And everyone could see her. "Now, if I held back on that gift my child, then I would not have been able to spend so many hours with you." She smiled.

"Hecate?" Zebulon's eyes watered at the sight of her. She turned to him. "Do not grieve my love. Hades has taken pity on me and allowed me a chance to visit only for small moments of time. But, he has tied me to our daughter. I could not leave her side to visit you."

The goddess reached up to hover her hand over Zebulon's face. "Cherish her for us both." Then she was gone. The god fell to his knees as his grief overtook him.

Iphigenia finally approached her father for the first time. And when she placed a hand on his face, he pulled her down into a hug. Tears swelled in her eyes as she comforted her father. But, she would not let it continue.

Pulling back to cup his face and look him in the eyes. "I have lived so much of my life, quietly accepting my fate for the sake of my families safety and honor. But, I am not a little girl any more. The world thinks I am dead. The honor of the house of Agamemnon fell apart when he offered me to be sacrificed and the woman who gave me birth turned on him for it. The safety of my siblings is no longer tied to my compliance. I am not responsible for releasing an army from a curse. I cannot change my curse. But, you, and the men around us are my family now. And I won't let you all risk your lives while I hide. Let me help."

Zebulon nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "What do you need?"

"I need angelica, laurel, and yarrow." She smiled. And no sooner had she said that, then baskets of them appeared next to her. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and set to work preparing the herbs.

The men returned to discussions about defenses. As they talked, Pel watched Iphigenia work at sorting and compiling batches of herbs that she placed around the tunnels. Her lips moved as she spoke incantations and burned some in various sconces. She had changed so much since she was a child. Yet, her core was the same. Protective of her family with a strength to do what she needed to do. She was right. She is not a little girl any more. And he was proud of her for choosing to fight in anyway that she knew how.

As she returned. Elatos asked. "So, what are those herbs for?"

"They are protective and healing herbs. Also they help sooth dreams and enhance psychic powers. And since, Vasani has attacked me in my dreams before, it seems pertinent to give us strength there. Plus, Pel here has psychic powers, why not give him a boost? I might not be a warrior like all of you. But, if I can help, I will."

"Uh, question. Who is Pel?" Zebulon asked.

Elatos, Achilles and Iphigenia laughed. But, it was Achilles who answered. "I am. I can't go around telling everyone that I am Achilles. So, Acheron highly suggested that I change my name. As my father died 5 years ago of a nice old age, I figured that no one would mistake me for him. So, Peleus it is."

"Yeah, cuz that's not going to get confusing." Zebulon grimaced.

Elatos laughed. "Hell, it is better than when he tried to convince me that he would change his name to Troy."

Zebulon screwed up his face. "There is something wrong with you boy."

"See, I have been saying that for years." Elatos was grateful for the support until Pel popped him upside the head.

Zebulon finally relented. "Look. I don't care what you call yourself. You just be good to my daughter or I will kill you. Got it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hours had passed and Iphigenia was exhausted. Her emotions had been tossed around like a ship in a storm.

Acheron left to check on other matters.

Zebulon used his powers to conjure a bed for Elatos. He was not happy about conjuring one larger bed for Iphigenia and Pel to share together. Yeah, that was awkward. But, at least he understood that the purpose was for Pel to be in her dream with her so he could protect her there.

Priam and Agamemnon had even joined in the bed with them. Since there were no doors to the cave, they couldn't keep the dogs out. So, they stayed curled up against her back while she curled up against Pel.

"Are you alright Effy?" Pel asked as they settled in. His fingers softly gliding over her arm that she had stretched across his chest. "It was a lot to learn today."

She nuzzled his chest. "I think so. So much of my life makes more sense now. The spirits, the magic, the feeling of always having been cursed. Now, I know why Artemis wants me so much. I am glad that I know."

The sun was shining as Pel and Effy walked through the halls of the palace where she grew up, arm in arm. She shared so many of her childhood memories of her family with him.

Pel loved that her memories were always in the sunshine. He missed the sun. But, more than that, he loved the way her hair lit up in its rays. Her eyes practically glowed. And her tawny skin was radiant, showing off the freckles across her nose and cheeks. It was something that made his heart skip a beat.

Who ever would have thought that the great Achilles, enraged warrior, prince and demigod; would be laid low by the beautiful smile of a single girl?

He already knew that he loved her. But, there were times when he still could not believe it.

Iphigenia stopped as she noticed Pel watching her. The look in his eyes showed so much desire and love. Her breath caught in her throat. How could any man look at her that way? Let alone him? He had plenty of lovers before. Even cursed without people knowing who he really was, he was the kind of man that women threw themselves at. And she no longer had anything to offer a man. Not name, title, lands, dowery, nothing. She only had her plain looks and body. And she sure as hell was not giving her body to anyone any time soon. And he knew that. Yet, he still looked at her like she was precious to him.

She blushed and looked down.

"Why did you look away?" He asked.

"Because I don't deserve the attention you give me. I have ruined your life Peleus, and I have nothing to give you in return for how much I have taken."

He cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. "All I ask for is your smile."

Despite her awkward shyness, her lips slid up into at least a partial smile. Then getting embarrassed, she shoved him away and covered her face with her hands. It was only made worse by his laughter.

He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Effy. Your secret is safe with me. No one will know that you are really this shy."

But, as he hugged her, the surroundings turned dark. The hallways stretched out and started to branch off into corridors similar to a labyrinth.

Peleus ground his teeth and lowered his head to talk in her ear. "Effy, don't look up, just listen to me. I am going to change this dream. But, I want you to remember what V'Dona said. This is more real than the other dreams you have been in. If you get injured, it will show up in the waking world. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said through her hands that still covered her face while pressed against his chest.

"OK. I am going to take us to the war. It won't be like before. I am choosing a memory of full battle. I want Vasani to get lost in the chaos of it all. But, you will be at risk. So, I will throw armor over you quickly. I need you to run to Patroclus's tent. Do you remember where that was?"

She nodded.

"Good. On the count of three, you start running. I will take care of the rest." He said just as the Dolophonos came around the corner, surprised to see Peleus there. "One… two… three… run!"

The scene changed quickly into the middle of heated battle outside the walls of Troy. Vasani was stunned and unable to change it back again. Where had the girl gone? He could not find her.

"How have you been able to hide her?" Vasani demanded.

Peleus scoffed. "Did you think that I would make things easy? I killed Hector and helped to destroy a city in the rage of a brother lost. What makes you think that I would hold back against the vile scum that assaulted the woman I love?"

Iphigenia had done just as Peleus had told her. She ran. Once she got her bearings, she was off toward the Myrmidon encampment. Pel had put armor on her, like he had said, so she blended in with the other soldiers around her. The men were from Peleus's memories, so they reacted as if she was not there. However, that was it's own set of risks as people were throwing spears and shooting off arrows not realizing that there was a person in front of them. She tripped three separate times and nearly got run over by a horse.

But, once she made it through the army and toward the encampment, she finally sighed in relief. She turned to see Pel barrel toward the Dolophonos who was dressed in black, tall and with long black wavy hair. He kind of stood out.

She knew that she should be heading into the tent to hide. But, she was captivated as she watched the god and the demigod turned Dark Hunter fight in the midst of battle. Pel was incredible. His rage and fury were obvious even across the field. His moves were fluid and precise. They were both skilled in ways that she had never witnessed before. All around them were other soldiers and warriors, fighting. Their own weapons were obstacles to be avoided as they fought each other. To be that aware of each other's movements as well as those around them, she gained a whole new appreciation for her protective warrior.

Pel managed to catch his blade across Vasani's arm. Vasani responded with roar that sent everything around them to the ground. Shit. No sooner had the dust settled, than a flock of ravens flew over the walls of Troy, searching for her.

Iphigenia realized that she had stayed out too long. She needed to hide, and fast. Once she reached Patroclus's tent, she looked around for the best place to hide from birds. The trunk. She quickly opened his armor trunk, climbed inside and closed the lid, just before she could hear the birds fly into the tent.

She stayed there as quietly as she could for what felt like an hour until she heard someone stumble into the tent.

"Iphigenia?" She could hear Pel's voice. But, was it really him? She didn't know.

"Iphigenia, please my love. It's me. It's Pel, with your hair comb."

Gasping, she flung the trunk open and climbed out to run to him. Oh gods. He was bleeding.

"You are hurt?" She tried to move him toward the bed, but he refused, he threw his arms around her and held her tight.

"I will be alright. But, we need to wake and get you out of here. I was able to wound him as well, but he will be back."

She nodded.

They both awoke in bed. She quickly pulled away to look at his wound. Then she hit him on the shoulder.

"What is that for?" He groaned.

"For this!" She pointed at the deep gash into his liver. "I will be alright." She mocked. "Don't you ever lie to me again" She said as tears ran down her face.

Pel reached up to her face. "Effy. I _will_ be alright. I am immortal remember. V'Dona will help me heal. Just let me sleep. You will see."

"You had better be alright or I am hunting you down in Hades just so that I can be the one to torture you for eternity." Pel winced as he laughed at her concern and anger at him. She really was so damn cute.

He could not bring himself to tell her that if he did die, he would not go to Hades. But rather, be condemned to walk the earth for eternity as a shade with unquenching hunger and thirst. That is the final FU from Artemis for the service of a Dark Hunter.

"V'Dona!" Effy called.

The goddess arrived a moment later. She tilted her head and looked at Pel's injury.

"I will take care of him." And then the Oneroi was gone.

Pel was starting to fall asleep once again to let V'Dona do her work. But, before he would let go. "Effy, please go stay with your father while I sleep. I can't protect you like this."

Iphigenia sobbed at her brave warrior who had been hurt protecting her. "Please V'Dona, make sure he heals." She kissed his knuckles as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Iphigenia entered Zebulon's room, sniffing back her tears. With both dogs trailing behind.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Vasani attacked during our dream. Pel was hurt. He said he will be alright and V'Dona is with him now. So, he told me to come to you while he heals. But, it was so bad. He was hurt because of me."

Zebulon hesitantly gave her a hug, unsure of what else to do. He was not a comforting type of person. "He is a good man to care for you so."

"More than I deserve." She said quietly.

Zebulon growled. "You deserve more."

Iphigenia pulled away and looked up at the god. "Why? What have I done to deserve so much?"

"You are my daughter."

But she did not relent. "And?"

"And what?"

Her anger was starting to flare. "I just met you a few hours ago. And my blood should have nothing to do with whether or not I deserve everything that Pel has sacrificed for me, let alone more. So, how can you say that I deserve more just because I am your daughter?"

Zebulon did not understand the emotions of women. And he was more than confused by hers. "Because I am your father, and I want it to be that way."

"Seriously? Can you show me any other man that has sacrificed his soul for a girl that he is not related to and does not want to marry? What about committing himself to an immortality of protecting a statue? Or a man who has shown as much restraint as he has, while he has been forced into celibacy for years because of those prior sacrifices, and then share a bed with a woman that he is attracted to, but refuses to touch or disrespect in anyway? Because if you know another man out there like that, that is not related to me in some way..." Her tears began to fall once again.

"And what have I done?" She pushed. "Obeyed the orders of a goddess that wanted me dead and a man that I thought was my father? Tried to save my brother only to piss off the same goddess? My life was at the mercy of powers that I didn't know how to fight against, so I became the helpless girl that needed saving. It is all my fault. He never should have had to save me in the first place. But, what have I done for him? I feared him. I hated him. I tried to kill him. How does any of that account for his life, or the love and respect that he has shown me?"

Zebulon cupped her face. "The point is love. I know we just met and you don't know me. But, in all honestly, I hate everyone. Humans. Gods. Other preternatural beings. It does not matter. They can all die horrible deaths for all I care. Yet, I am oddly still morally obligated to help maintain the balance. I hate it. But, then I met your mother. She taught me what love is. And despite the fact that you never met me before tonight, I have watched over you for a long time, out of that same love."

She frowned at him.

He took a breath. "I love you enough to want you to be protected, strong, and truly happy. That is what love is. It is not about whether or not it makes sense. It does not care if life is fair or equal. It is about being willing to do absolutely everything possible to at least attempt to give the one you love everything that you think that they deserve… and more. Without a question of what you get in return."

He lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "As your father, I had to sit back and allow your life to happen as it did. It broke my heart to know of your pains and not intervene. But, any attempt to ease your hardship would have made things significantly worse. I have done everything that I could to make sure you stayed on this path in hopes that you will find your happiness and know the kind of love that I shared with your mother. That included, keeping the arrogant prince of the Myrmidons on his path toward Agamemnon's tent. I can't say that I like him or ever want to know what you two do. But, he still lives because I know how much he truly loves you. His sacrifices are a gift, his choice, to give you a chance at a life with happiness because he thinks that you deserve it. As do I."

Iphigenia would have hugged him, except that their furry Agamemnon had squeezed his way in between them at the sound of his name. It made her laugh. Kneeling down, she hugged the brown dog and scratched behind his ears.

"Thank you for these two by the way." She smiled up at her father. "They have been absolute treasures."

Zebulon smiled down at her. "I still can't believe he named the dogs after the two kings."

"He gets a cheap thrill out of yelling at them both. Everything he wanted to yell at the actual kings."

* * *

"Where is she?" A voice roared from down one end of the cave where Zebulon and Iphigenia were talking and getting to know one another. No sooner did the words echo, than Elatos went flying down the passageway passed the opening to their cavern, only to land in a crumpled heap.

Zebulon stood to confront the Dolophonos, keeping Iphigenia trapped behind him.

Vasani stopped dead in his tracks. Why was the Chthonian protecting her. He did not know who she was. Just that she was the target that he was sent after, the one that now has his own siblings and cousins hunting him down. She was going to pay for it.

But, his hesitation cost him as Pel came rushing him from behind. The two men tumbled to the floor as Pel had thrown all of his weight into taking down the god. But, Vasani was not willing to go down easy. He rolled before Pel could land a blow. Instead, Vasani threw out his hand and a bolt of painful light went piercing through Pel's chest. Bringing Pel to his knees.

"No!" Iphigenia screamed.

Vasani grinned wickedly. "The herbs may have helped you in the dream world Dark Hunter, but never forget that I am the god."

"The herbs help here too." Peleus growled and used his telekinetic powers to throw up an invisible wall in front of Vasani to keep him from Effy.

Zebulon stood there, arms crossed, waiting.

"Let me go!" Iphigenia screamed. "Damn you! Achilles!" She fought to get out from behind her father. But, he had her shoved into a jagged corner with him in the way. And he would not budge.

Vasani turned toward the god-killer. "I think that I will let the Dark Hunter just sit there and watch his woman die. What are you going to do about it Chthonian?"

Zebulon grinned. "Well, you know that I do enjoy putting the smack down on Olympians. But, why get my hands dirty when your family can do it for me."

But it was the dogs, Agamemnon and Priam, who attacked him first. Ripping and tearing at his flesh. Pel, climbed back up to his feet and went after the god with a vengeance. But, it was not long before the room was filled with the addition of two other gods. They appeared to be twins, and they fought Vasani in perfect synchronization.

The fighting was chaotic and violent. Vasani was desperate and appeared to be more than a little insane. He refused to go down. The blood was horrible. Vasani had taken several injuries to his limbs. Yet he still tried to move toward Effy and Pel wouldn't let him, no matter how many times he was hit with the painful bolt of light or taken a blade to his own flesh.

But, Iphigenia watched as Acheron joined the room for a brief moment. "You don't want to be here for this part ZT." He grabbed ahold of Zebulon and left once again. Where in the hell are they going? Acheron said that it was safest here because Zebulon would be here to help. Why did he take him away?

Iphigenia finally was able to move unhindered, but she remained frozen. She was furious. All of this was because of her. Everyone was being hurt because of her. Peleus was hurt because of her. He had taken another wound to his stomach, but he kept fighting.

And now, they all faced… suffering. Horrifying, sick, suffering. Vasani truly lived up to his name.

There was no way to hide from suffering. There was no way to cheat suffering. A person could not go around it or ignore it. One had to face it. There was no other choice.

She had to stop this. She couldn't just hide. She had to fight. She wouldn't be complacent any more.

That had been the silent prayer she repeated over and over to herself since she woke from the stone. But, now, it was not just a prayer of strength for herself. She needed to fight for Achilles. For Peleus. She could not let him be hurt again because of her. She needed to do something to protect him. She loved him.

Finally, she fully admitted that she had fallen in love with her warrior. So much had happened since she woke, but the most startling of all was the realization that despite everything he had climbed inside of her heart. Zebulon was right. Love doesn't make sense. It all seemed so fast. But, there it was. She loved him, no matter how fast things seemed to happen. And she was not going to let him get hurt again or die because of her.

Stepping out from the corner where Zebulon had stuffed her, she took a deep breath. She walked calmly toward the center of the fight where Vasani was quickly losing his strength. The other unknown gods were starting to notice her approach and stopped their fighting.

"Priam. Agamemnon. Heel." She ordered. The dogs obeyed.

Pel froze as he heard her words and saw her approach. "Effy, what are you doing?"

Iphigenia gave a small smile, but did not take her eyes off of Vasani. "Facing my fears and accepting my suffering for the sake of those I love."

"No! Effy! Please don't do this!" Pel screamed, but the gods held him back.

Pel didn't know what to do. He was desperate to protect her. He needed to reach her. Why would she do this? Why would she throw her life away after everything he had sacrificed for her? His heart was shattering.

Iphigenia stopped in front of Vasani. He was barely standing as his dogs had been savaged by the dogs and he held other wounds from Pel and the other gods. It was a wonder that he still lived at all. The sight of him made her stomach almost heave. But, she cupped his face that was all twisted in rage.

"I am sorry that you were drug into the petty games of Artemis. This is her fault for she never should have sent you after me."

With all of his rage and the last of his energy, Vasani replied. "You are the reason for my death. So, I will be the reason for yours." And he stabbed her straight into her heart, then collapsed to the ground.

"Effy!"

The pain was sudden and excruciating, but then she felt nothing for a brief moment until her entire body exploded.

Pel couldn't believe his eyes. The dagger flew out of her wound. Iphigenia's body arched up into the air with light blazing out of her eyes, mouth, chest, hands and feet. The power that radiated from her was fierce. What in the hell was happening?

"Chthonian? Fucking hell Vasani! You just killed a mortal Chthonian! What kind of a fucking moron are you that you beat and tortured a Chthonian! Then you hunt her down and unlock her godhood!" One of the gods was on a tirade, but made no move to go near Iphigenia. However, Vasani did disappear.

Acheron and Zebulon returned to the room. "Oh, Effy. I am so sorry." Zebulon's voice was hoarse, as though he had been screaming for hours. His eyes swollen and red from the tears that he shed.

Acheron had several cuts and bruises around his face as he approached Pel and moved the man, who held him back, out of the way. "Go to her. She needs you now, more than ever."

Pel had to fight to stand let alone walk closer to her. He was raw as his heart had shattered when he saw Vasani move to kill her. Yet, she still lived. At least, he thought that she still lived.

But, as he drew closer, he saw her face. The freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks. He reached out to run his thumb over her cheeks. Rather than try to pull her forward to stand, he slid his arms under her and pulled her into his arms. Her body folded until he was able to sit on the floor with her cradled in his lap like she was the night that they first met.

"I have you Iphigenia. Please stay with me." Tears rolled down his cheeks. As he rocked her and spoke softly into her ear, the light started to dim and she turned to nuzzle into his chest.

"I didn't like that rebirth thing at all." She whispered as she took a ragged breath.

He laughed and broke into sobs as he kissed her cheeks. "I didn't like it either. Please don't scare me like that again."

"Effy?" Zebulon asked very hesitantly.

She looked up at him. "I will be alright. I think. But, I am really tired."

He smiled. "Of course. I will leave you to rest for a moment."

"So, does someone want to tell us how Vasani was sent in after a mortal Chthonian?" One of the gods asked.

Acheron clapped him on the back of the shoulder. "Well Phobos, I think that you should ask Artemis that question." The god growled. Acheron laughed. "Trust me, I feel the same way."

"What I want to know is how did the Dark Hunter's end up getting mixed into all of this?" The identical copy of the first asked. It was not until the fighting stopped that she noticed that the only difference between the two gods was in their hair. One had brown, the other had black hair. She smiled as she thought of Agamemnon and Priam.

Oh, the dogs! "Where are the dogs? Are they alright? Priam, Agamemnon?" They ran over to lick at her face. She hugged them closely. They fought to save her. They truly were such a treasure.

"Don't worry, I healed any injuries they had." Zebulon smiled. Then he offered her a hand to climb out of Pel's embrace. She hesitated. "Look. I will give you two time alone. But, I don't need to see my daughter in a man's arms all night long, let alone doing it on the floor of _my_ bedroom."

"Daughter?" One of the twins questioned. The other hit the first.

"None of our business. And to answer your stupid question, it's obvious the Dark Hunter is in love with the Chthonian girl. Pay attention Demon." Then with thanks and appreciation from the group, the twins left.

"It's about time they left. One Olympian is too many in my home, let alone two. I will have to sanitize the stalagmites to get their stench off of everything." Zebulon grumbled.

"What happened?" Elatos finally joined them, rubbing the back of his head.


	17. Chapter 17

The Sturgeon

Acheron flashed everyone into the sealed room on a ship already out to sea.

The dogs jumped into the bed. Elatos was not feeling well. Zebulon healed the concussion that Elatos had, but he was still whining about it. So he went in search of the captain to let him know they were there and find out where his bed would be.

"Why did you take Zebulon away and not help us?" Effy asked Acheron as they looked around the cabin.

He smiled. "Because if we were there to help, you would not have made the choice to sacrifice yourself to save Peleus. It needed to happen Iphigenia. But, I knew that Zebulon would not have stood back once you pushed to allow your own sacrifice again. And trust me, he was pissed that I kept him out of it." He pointed to his bruised face.

"But, now, Artemis has no other reason to hunt you. She can not try to make you kill yourself in hopes of getting your powers. And she fully knows how well protected you are by Zebulon and I, I don't think that she will try to kill you herself either."

Pel looked Acheron over. "What exactly are you? You sure as hell are not just a Dark Hunter."

Acheron shrugged. "I am unique. But, I would appreciate it if you did not tell everyone about all of this. Even amongst Dark Hunters, rumors can be taken out of context and people react in anger and fear."

Pel nodded his head toward the man who had helped to protect Iphigenia. Then looking down at her, he wondered. "So, if Effy is a goddess now and Artemis should not be attacking her again, will she lift her curse?"

Acheron crossed his arms. "I wish it were that simple. Artemis is a jealous goddess who is quick to anger without thinking things through. And she can really hold a grudge. Over time, she might be willing to give you your soul back. There is a way to reunify you with it and make you mortal once again. But, for now, she is unlikely to hand it over. And I am not sure it is the option that you want to take. Because Iphigenia's curse is much more complicated."

"It's alright. I did not think that I would ever be freed from the curse." Iphigenia said to Pel. But, the sadness in her eyes broke his heart.

Pel looked up. "How is it complicated?"

Speaking to Iphigenia. "The words she used bound your curse to something that is unlikely to ever happen. So, until then, you will continue in this life of stone for ten years at a time. The only change that she was really able to make was to allow you the time out of the stone."

"Then I will remain a Dark Hunter until that time comes, if it ever does. I won't leave her to her curse alone." Peleus kissed Iphigenia on the top of the head. Being over a foot taller than Effy, it was a natural gesture that he found comforting.

Acheron smiled. "I figured that would be your decision. Now, get some rest and enjoy what time you still have together. Pel, I will see you again in Alashiya." Then he was gone.

Finally alone, Peleus looked down at Iphigenia. "I can't believe what you did." He had one arm wrapped around her back, the other reached up to run his fingers softly over the curves of her cheek. Her golden brown eyes looked up at him with love.

A mere week ago, she hated him with a passion. Now, she looked at him with love. And it took his breath away. It was more than he had ever hoped for. Without thinking, he lowered his head to capture her lips.

She gasped and then melted into his kiss. Oh, the feel of him on her lips. Her head was spinning.

He started to pull back with apologies, but Effy reached up and pulled him back down. He moaned as she let the kiss deepen and he could fully taste her. He wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up to carry her to the bed. He had to shove the dogs off to make enough room for her. But, he was in ecstasy.

"I love you Iphigenia. I always have. And I always will."

She smiled up at him. Blushing from his declaration and realization of what they had been doing. "I love you Peleus. I am so sorry that it took so much for me to see that."

"Don't be. As long as you love me at all, then I am the richest man in the world. That is all that matters."

Then she pulled him down for another kiss. She couldn't get enough of his lips. And the way that it set her body on fire, aching for him… oh gods.

But, he never moved to do anything more than just kiss and hold each other. And she was grateful for his respect and honor. So much had happened in their two weeks together. That she was sure she was ready for more. But, she did know that she loved him. And she would enjoy his company, his arms, and his lips as much as she could before she had to leave.

* * *

As the last day of the month approached, Pel and Effy could not bare to be apart. They spent the whole night and all day, wrapped in each other's arms. Effy knew that she would not notice the time change. She would simply wake from her sleep as though it was tomorrow. But Pel, he would be left alone for ten years before she woke again.

Her heart broke for him. It was not fair that he would have to suffer so. Damn that goddess for not releasing them both from their curses.

As the day passed by, hour by hour, Iphigenia grew more tired. Though she fought it as best as she could. She did not want to lose even one minute of time with her noble hero. They cuddled in bed as she ran her fingers through his beard and along his jaw. She savored the look on his face as he watched her, his eyes dark with lust, his gaze full of love, his lips swollen from their kisses.

"I don't deserve a man like you." She said as she kissed his chest.

He smiled. "Well my love, I happen to think that you deserve far more than me. But, my heart is too damn stubborn to let you go."

He turned toward her and lifted her chin to capture her lips once again.

When they broke the kiss, she rolled over to the other side as sleep started to take over. Pel curled up behind her and nuzzled into her neck. The feel of him was divine. Even the swelling of his anatomy that she never touched. And he never complained of. The guilt of leaving him in such a state brought tears to her eyes.

She wanted to please him. She wanted to give him everything that he craved and desired. Her own body reacted to him almost as violently most times. But, she still was not ready.

She closed her eyes and reminded herself that he would find another woman after she was asleep. It was only fair. And, it was the right thing to do. Greek men, especially Greek princes like her Achilles, were rarely faithful to their wives at all. Even less so when they were away from their wives for any length of time, such as war. Yet, she and Pel were not married and she would be gone for ten years. She could not ask for fidelity for such a long time.

But, she couldn't bring herself to give him so much of herself, when she knew he would be with another later. She would have to learn to not be jealous. But, she was not there yet.

Pel savored the scent of her skin, the feel of her hair on his face as he nuzzled into her neck and gave her soft kisses. He had wanted to ask her to marry him ever since they arrived on the ship, but he could not bring himself to do so. She was not ready to face the intimacy that comes with consummating a marriage. And he did not want her to feel pressured. But, he loved her and he was committed to her, fully. Whether they were married or not.

But, as he cuddled her close, she fell asleep and slowly turned back to stone.

His chest tightened and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you Iphigenia. I will protect you." He kissed her cold marble cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Spring Equinox 1166 BC, Alashiya

Iphigenia took a deep breath and stretched before she opened her eyes.

She was in a room that she had not seen before. She was no longer on the ship! Oh gods, it happened. Ten years had passed by.

She looked around through the dim candlelight of the darkened room and found that she had been placed on a small bed off to the side of a room, with pillows under her head where Pel's arm had been, and rich blankets piled up over her. But, what really drew her attention was the larger bed on the other side of the room, where her fierce warrior was sleeping.

She quickly gathered herself together to climb into bed with Peleus. As she lifted the covers, his eyes flew open. The moment he saw her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her across the bed to bury himself into a deep, passionate kiss that had her seeing stars. They kissed until they were both breathless.

By the time that he pulled away from her lips to trail kisses down her neck, Iphigenia had to fight to gather her thoughts. "I take it that you missed me?"

He growled as he nodded his head, but did not stop the kisses as he savored the feel, the scent, the taste of her skin.

Her body was on fire as he nuzzled at her neck. But, their intimate reunion was short lived as two adorable children came running into the room and jumped into Pel's bed. Their eyes were wide as they saw Iphigenia.

Pel laughed as he scooped them up to make introductions, before she would get the wrong idea.

"Effy, let me introduce you to Davos and Rhea. Elatos married while you were gone. And his wife Nysa gave him these two handfuls."

"Are you Aunt Effy?" The little boy, Davos, asked, his eyes were wide as he looked between her and the bed where her statue had been. He appeared to be around the age of 4 with a mess of tight brown curls with shades of blond highlights, and dark blue eyes.

"Indeed little one. It is a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand to him. But, the little girl grabbed on and used her hand to climb into her lap. Rhea looked to be around 2 years old with hair that matched her brothers, but her eyes were grey like her father.

Effy laughed as she could hear Elatos coming down the hall. "Where did you little monsters go to?" Then he opened the door to Pel's room and stopped. "Effy?" His face split into a wide grin. No longer the young man that she remembered, he was more matured and in a way, even more handsome for it.

She nodded and he ran inside to give her a hug. "It is good to have you back. Maybe, now, we can see the grump smile again."

Pel glared at him for the comment. "I smile just fine."

Elatos arched an eyebrow. "Uh, huh. If that is what you want to call it." Then he looked at Effy. "See, his lips will pull into something vaguely looking like a smile. He will even make a sound similar to laughter. But, his eyes always betray the lack of true joy." He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead while he gathered his daughter out of Effy's arms. And then took Davos's hand to lead him out of the room.

He stopped at the door. "I will let Nysa know we have company and that we need more food at breakfast. But, don't rush, take your time together." Then he closed the door as Pel and Effy could hear him scold the children, "You were supposed to be going to _your_ bed, not uncle Pel's." The children laughed.

She watched the door as she tried to cope with the changes that had happened in what felt to her like one night. Pel reached up to cup her face and she looked down at him.

"You really don't smile?" Her eyes watered.

He shook his head. "I do smile and laugh. But, I missed you Effy." His thumb stroked the edges of her face. "Don't be sad. Please. This will all take some getting used to, but we have time."

"Time? Our perception of time is so different. One year for me is one hundred and twenty years for you. It is just so unfair."

He gave a half smile. "For you, any amount of time will be worth it."

"But, I can't ask that from you. You should be free to be with another, who makes you happy for the rest of those ten years."

"Iphigenia. I have touched no woman since I kissed you. I want no other. And I am sincere, that I am strong enough to survive our wait. Now that I have done it once, I know that I can survive again, and again. You have always been the most precious of lives to me."

Her heart shattered. He really waited? For her? He gave her more than she had ever hoped for. He gave her a loyalty that was almost unimaginable for a man. Her chest was tight at the newest sacrifices he had made for her.

She backed up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Pel asked.

To his surprise, she chewed her lower lip with her teeth as she removed her sleeping gown and stood before him in full naked beauty. His jaw dropped. For all of his fantasies of her over the years, he had almost forgotten just how intoxicatingly beautiful she was. Even more as she blushed and he could see just how much of her body turned red in her shyness. His erection was screaming in pain at the sight.

"Effy, if you are not ready…"

She climbed into bed with him and gave him the fiercest kiss. "I love you Peleus or Achilles or any other name that you choose. I can give no more to you than my heart, body and soul. And you captured two of those a decade ago. Please make love to me."

Peleus was scared. Honestly scared of being with a woman for once in his life. He wanted her with a desperation that he had never known before. But, he did not want to hurt her. Her adorable shyness and blushes proved just how inexperienced she was. And he could never forgive himself if he scared her or hurt her. Biting his lip he pulled back.

"Effy, I am scared that I will hurt you." He closed his eyes at his own embarrassment and attempt to calm himself.

But, to his surprise, she did not stop. She lifted the hem of his sleeping tunic and hesitantly touched his body where it was most painful. His body jerked at her touch and she withdrew her hand for a moment while she looked and watched and then touched him again and he hissed.

"Did I hurt you?" She started to panic.

He laughed. "No love. It is painful because it wants you to touch it, to sooth it into pleasure until it finds its release. But, my reactions are just because the feelings are intense."

She looked so concerned, and yet so curious as she ran her fingers over his erection and down to the sac below. "This is normal? For a man?" He nodded.

He took her hand in his and showed her how to stroke him. But, it did not take long before he arched his back and moaned as ribbons of ecstasy tore through him. He shuddered and convulsed as his first orgasm from anyone but himself, in a decade, had claimed him.

When he looked up, Effy's eyes were wide and tears started to gather. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing love. This is normal and what a man does inside of a woman when they consummate their relationship." He reached for the sheet to clean off her hands, then pulled her hands up for him to kiss her knuckles.

"But, it was so fast." She frowned. "I thought that part took longer." She was red again in her flush of innocence.

Pel reached up to cup her face and forced her to look at him. "The longer that a man goes without release, the faster that the release comes once it is tended to. You did absolutely nothing wrong. It was fast because I was sincere when I told you that I have touched no other woman."

Iphigenia's eyes watered. "But, I didn't ask you to wait. That night that you showed me just how much your body wanted sex…" She shook her head. "It would have been cruel to ask you to wait for me."

"And that is why I waited." Pel said. "You have an understanding and compassion that I have seen from no one else. Even in your innocence, you chose to put my needs ahead of the loyalty that you have every right to expect from a man who claims to love you. Your generosity takes my breath away and makes me love you more."

He sat up to pull her into his arms. "Iphigenia." He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. Completely. And I am yours alone. Please marry me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Then I am yours, completely. As your wife and lover, for as long as you wish to keep me as such."

Pel lowered his head to capture her lips in a long, slow, romantic kiss. As they kissed, she took hold of his hands and lowered them to her breasts. The moans of her pleasure at being touched spurned him on and he was hard once again.

So, he wrapped an arm behind her to slowly lower Effy to the bed, where he stretched out next to her and continued to kiss her while he caressed her feminine mounds. Her body reacted to him in wonderful ways. But, he wanted more. So, he slowly trailed his fingers over her soft and beautiful skin to find that seductive area where her legs meet. His fingers began to stroke at the sensitive center of her body as he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her jaw and neck to her breasts.

She arched her back as he took one nipple into his mouth while his fingers continued to increase her pleasure. "Oh gods…" She murmured.

Iphigenia had never imagined anything like it. Her body was burning with pleasure. It jumped and spasmed from his touches in waves of intensity. She was still embarrassed that he was touching such intimate areas of her body. But, through the pleasure, she could not make herself pull away. She wanted more. Until her body erupted into a fountain of raw, intense, emotion and pleasure that was so overwhelming that her breath caught and she nearly screamed from the ecstasy.

Pel smiled as he looked up at his love. Her face was mottled, her eyes darkened with lust, her body spasmed as wave after wave of her orgasm swept through. By the gods, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. And, as she collapsed after her first experience, he teased at her skin with the whiskers of his beard while he asked her if she was alright.

She nodded. "Intense is definitely the right word." Her voice was ragged and breathless.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked.

She looked at him. Her eyes were wide. "There is more?"

His smile was wide as he chuckled. "Oh yes love. A man can usually only climax like that a few times in one experience. But, a woman… is capable of this many times."

She bit her lip and nodded that he could continue.

He kissed his way down her body until he took her into his mouth. She gasped at the intense pleasure of his tongue on her most sensitive of areas. But, the feeling of him sliding one finger into her body sent her reeling into another orgasm. Yet, he did not stop. He continued as he prepared her body for his and brought her to climax yet again. But, as she approached her next, body shaking orgasm, he used his fingers to stroke her while he moved to press the tip of his shaft against her body. And as she lost herself in the blinding ecstasy, he slowly pressed himself into her until he pushed past her maidenhead and she was full.

The feel of him in her body, stretching her, filling her completely while she shook around him just caused her body to shake in more intensity. There was a moment of pain, but it was lost in the spasms of pleasure. She could not breath as her back arched and her hands clawed at the sheets to grab on to something, anything. By Dionysus and Aphrodite, how could Peleus have held himself back from such pleasures for her?

But when he started to slowly stroke himself in and out of her body, she thought that her mind would explode into insanity. How could anyone survive the intensity of such assaults on the senses? Yet, her body wanted to more. It took over completely, without thought or restraint. Her hips moved to meet him, and drive him deeper.

Pel laughed at how hungry Effy had become. She was meeting him, stroke for stroke. Lost in the pleasure. Her innocence was gone. She was no longer shy as she stared straight into his eyes while he claimed her body. He had never felt anything so intimate in his life. She had truly given him everything that she had. He lowered himself to kiss her as he thrust faster until she arched back in yet another orgasm, sending his own climax over the edge. One final deep thrust, and his orgasm took hold of him as she spasmed around his body.

They both collapsed into sated exhaustion.

Pel rolled onto his back and pulled Effy into his arms where they cuddled in the glow of their intimacy. His fingers slid over the skin her her back and shoulder as she gathered herself together once more.

Mmmm. That was intense and amazing. She thought. But, then the memories hit. The realization of what she had done. How bold she was with him. How much they had shared. How much of her, he claimed. She blushed once again and covered her face with the sheet.

Peleus laughed and rolled to face her. "It's alright Iphigenia. You didn't do anything wrong." He really did love her innocence and he was glad that it was not completely gone yet. It would one day fade away as she grew more comfortable with herself as a woman. But, he cherished every moment that remained.

Pulling the sheet away from her face, he looked her in the eyes. "I love you my wife." He kissed her lips and let her hide behind the sheet once again. He was in no rush to calm her adorable bashfulness.

So, instead, he cuddled her close and began to catch her up on everything that she had missed over the ten years that she had been gone. He told her of his life in Alashiya, how Elatos met Nysa, and his life as a Dark Hunter, hunting down the daimons in the city. Though they claimed themselves married, they agreed to have a small wedding for Elatos and Zebulon to attend. Eventually, Effy uncovered her face to ask questions and laugh with him. Their conversation was only interrupted as Effy grew curious again and Pel obliged her more physical explorations.

Neither of them could bare to get out of bed. It was not until Elatos and Nysa knocked on the door to tell them that breakfast was ready and the sun would be up in an hour, that they had even realized just how long they had stayed like that.

Life was perfect. At least for one month.


	19. Chapter 19

March 20, 2014, Athens, Greece

The alarm clock went off at 5:00pm. Pel growled as he rolled over and then remembered why he set it early. It was Spring Equinox. Effy would wake before sunrise and he wanted to surprise her.

He climbed out of bed quickly and went to take a shower. His thoughts raced in excitement as he soaked under the hot water. Life had changed so much since he met Effy. Hell, the world had changed. He had lived for over three thousand years, fighting daimons, fulfilling his service, but always with Effy by his side. Even if she was stone the vast majority of the time. He still loved her every bit as much as he did when she sacrificed herself to Vasani in order to protect him. Actually, no, he loved her more with each passing month that they shared.

Over time, she was able to learn more about her powers as a goddess and how to control them. Acheron had allowed them to remain in or around Greece so that Zebulon could visit when she was awake without stepping into another Chthonians territory. Though, Pel very rarely saw Zebulon outside of the times when Effy was awake. Zebulon had made it clear that he only tolerated Pel for his daughter's sake and as a Dark Hunter, he had better not cross any lines that would force him to break his daughter's heart over killing her husband.

Yeah, he was Mr. Warm and Fuzzy.

Even the descendants of Elatos and Nysa still served as one of the oldest Squire families. Due to the extreme nature of the secrets taken to protect the Dark Hunters, the human servants had formed their own network of rules and resources. Many times, the children that were raised in homes where Dark Hunters were known, eventually joined the ranks as servants themselves, as Squires, as the humans came to be called. Elatos would have been proud of his legacy.

Though, one generation, the children were all girls. Pel was not thrilled when the eldest married a Roman. Now, all that remains of the family, carry the Carvalletti name. That was the hardest part of his life, losing the Squires and their families to time. And the vast majority of those pains, he could not seek comfort from Effy.

But, he stayed strong. And that was the reason for his extra early preparations. Not only did he have his normal level of anticipation at seeing Iphigenia again, but things were finally going to change.

Once he was showered and shaved, he set to work on getting everything else ready.

Iphigenia rolled over and stretched as she started to open her eyes. But, she froze when she saw Pel stretched out on the bed next to her, wearing nothing but a wicked grin.

"Oh, my poor baby, you look like you have been famished." She blushed.

He didn't even answer her before he pulled her in for a scorching kiss. Gods, he loved how she still blushed when he was so bold with her. But, he could not hold back to savor her flush of color. He was far too excited, too hungry, and they did not have as much time to be alone as usual.

Effy always loved when she woke up after her long sleeps. Pel was so hungry and almost demanding. He had remained true and faithful to her through all of the years. It was something that he always proved to her in his rush of excitement to see her and his quick release the first time. She trusted him, completely. But, it was such a wonderful feeling to experience that confirmation each time. He was passion boiling over into delirious ecstasy. And she loved every kiss, every touch, every mind numbing climax that they shared.

But, after they collapsed into the relaxed after glow of their reunion, Effy curled up in his arm and ran her fingers through the dark blond hair on his chest. Pel smiled as he looked down at her.

"We have a surprise for you tonight." He said as he kissed her nose.

She lifted her head to look at him. "What kind of surprise?"

"Well, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise. But, we can't stay in bed. As much as I really, want to do that. I want the surprise even more."

That certainly sparked her interest. What in the hell could Pel want more than a night in bed after ten years of celibacy? Reluctantly, she let him pull her into the shower and kept her focused on actually getting ready instead of other activities.

Pel left Effy to get dressed in a dress that he had bought for her. He was always so sweet and prepared for her with clothing that was appropriate to the style of the time. This time, it was a lovely cobalt blue dress that flared out at the waist and was cut to the knees, paired with a soft white sweater.

Sitting next to the dress was her enameled hair comb. He had kept it for all of the centuries. Her heart melted and she smiled. No man could possibly be more wonderful and romantic as Pel.

But, when she left the bedroom to look for Pel, she was shocked to see that the villa was decorated with balloons and flowers. Everything in shades of blue and purple, her two favorite colors, and set off with a crisp white.

"What is all of this?" She asked as she looked around for Pel. He was standing in a back corner with Zebulon.

Zebulon smiled. "We are celebrating your birthday." He crossed over to wrap her into a tight hug with a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday Effy."

Acheron joined into the room with two other men. One looked just like Acheron except for the hair and eyes. Acheron had dyed his hair black which made his swirling silver eyes stand out, and wore nothing but edgy black clothing. The other was blond with bright blue eyes and wore jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt. Did Acheron have a twin brother? The third man looked like he had been taken right off of a beach somewhere, with windswept dark waves and lavender eyes like Zebulons.

Shaking her head. "But, I don't understand. It's not my birthday though. And so many people..."

"Well, Aunt Effy, since you keep living the same month over and over… you never get to celebrate your birthday. Why not make this it? But, if you really don't want the cake, I guess I can take the hit and just eat it all for you." Felix Carvalletti said as he walked out of the kitchen. Felix was Pel's most recent generation of Squire. The last time Iphigenia had seen him, he was still in college. He was a rather gangly kid at the time. But, now, he was much more of a man.

"Look at you! You grew up!" She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I am full fledged and Blood Rites now. So, please stop with the baby, mushy stuff. I don't need my cousin, Otto, to hear about that." He groaned. The Blood Rites were the Squires responsible for laying down the law and silencing leaks that could endanger the Dark Hunters. They saw themselves as real badasses. Effy supposed they were in a way, but it is really difficult to see them that way when two or three months ago to her, she helped to change their diapers.

Pel reached over and popped Felix on the back of the head for his whining. Effy paused as she remembered the way he would do that to Elatos.

"So, how about we get this show on the road. I have some serious waves calling my name out there." One of the new men said. Effy could feel his powers. He was Chthonian, as were Acheron and his twin. From what she was told, it is very rare for Chthonians to mix with anyone, let alone each other. But, as she stood there, counting herself, there were five of them in the room.

Acheron rolled his eyes. "Relax Savitar. Why don't you actually say hi to the birthday girl?"

Savitar screwed up his face. "Since when do you expect edicate from me?"

Zebulon growled. "If you are not going to participate, then leave. I am barely tolerating your presence as it is."

"Take a chill pill ZT." Savitar scoffed. "I am here to play."

"They are worse than children." The Acheron copy rolled his eyes.

Pel had finally walked up behind Effy and pulled her back against his chest while he rested his chin on top of her head. She loved when he did that. But, she was losing patience with the men's posturing.

"Alright all, I just woke up. I have no idea what is going on. It's not really my birthday. And I'm sorry pateras." Effy still used the Greek word for father toward Zebulon. "But I will be honest here. I would much rather be in bed, riding my gorgeous husband into the ground than deal with all of the egos at play here. So, either make it all worth my time to stay or excuse me while I drag Pel back to the bedroom." She blushed furiously at the words that she had spoken out loud, but refused to back down.

Pel laughed and hugged her closer. "What she said."


	20. Chapter 20

That seemed to get their attention. Zebulon frowned. And Acheron laughed.

But, it was Acheron's look alike that finally spoke. "You will want to stay for this Effy."

Acheron joined in. "Effy, do you remember what I told you after your rebirth? That the words Artemis used in cursing you bound your curse to something that was unlikely to ever happen?"

She nodded.

Acheron looked over at his blond version. "Well, the unlikely happened."

She gasped. "What?"

"Almost every curse has an out clause. Artemis was clever in choosing hers. Her's said that you would be condemned to stone until my brother, Styxx, and I found a way to not only forgive each other, but work together to free you."

"And it took you this long!" She railed against him.

To her surprise, Acheron looked down and his face was pained. "That is my fault."

"The point is that they are here now, Effy." Pel soothed her.

"I know. I am sorry."

"Don't be. It really is my fault." Acheron looked up. "But, once Styxx and I found a way to forgive each other, it took us time to figure out how to break the curse. Usually, only the person who gave it can remove it. And Artemis has not been any more ready to release you now than when she first cursed you. But, because of how she phrased the curse, she gave us permission to break it."

Styxx jumped in. "That is why Savitar and Zebulon are here. Since we did not give the curse, there is no telling what backlash could happen when we do break it. It could be fine, but just in case, we need help to contain anything released."

"Oh gee, so I get to be a guinea pig." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose it is better than being a sacrifice again."

"Effy." Pel growled. "No more talk of sacrificing you, got it?"

"I am sorry honey." She turned and hugged him.

Felix made an exaggerated shudder with sound effects. "I forgot just how lovey dovey you two are, when you are together. I am not used to this yet. And if you break the curse, I won't get sulking Pel back. Can I veto this decision?"

"No." Everyone said in unison.

"Fine, I am asking for a transfer. After I eat cake." Felix grumbled. "Maybe you can have Otto. He is an asshole and deserves this version of hell."

Ignoring Felix and his rant, Zebulon asked Iphigenia. "This is your choice. Is this something you want?"

She looked up at her wonderful husband. To be able to spend every day with him for eternity. Of course she would. She nodded and then turned back to the gods.

There was not much to it all. Pel stood behind her once again, with his arms wrapped around her. Acheron and Styxx both took one of her hands. While Zebulon and Savitar stood on either side. None of them spoke until they all felt the shift in power.

Iphigenia quickly turned to marble once again, only to have the marble crumble away from her and leave her whole and somehow, less confined.

"Did it…" She couldn't finish.

Zebulon smiled at her with tears in his eyes. And that set off her own.

"Oh gods. Thank you both so much. Please tell me this really worked." She leaned her head back against Pel.

"Did it work?" Pel asked.

Savitar answered. "That appears to be the case. The energy released probably could have crumbled the whole building. But between the four of us, we absorbed it. We wouldn't have had that kind of release of power unless it was successful. Now, I am headed back to the beach." Then he was gone.

Effy was so excited, she gave everyone hugs and gratitude.

"I am just sorry that I was not able to get your soul back from Artemis Pel. She is still holding this particular grudge. But, she has actually been mellowing out a bit lately. So, perhaps soon."

"Don't worry about it. As long as Effy is free and we are not going to be hunted down for our relationship, then I have everything I ever wanted." Pel's face was warped into a wide smile as he saw her happiness. "How can we ever repay you?"

Acheron grinned. "Well, it was really my fault that it took this long. And you won't be hunted down. You have always been one major exception to that rule. But, hell, if you want to do me a favor? I might take you up on that."

Pel's grin dropped and he eyed the Chthonian. "Should I be scared to ask?"

"Knowing Danger, yeah, I would say you should be scared." Styxx laughed.

Acheron tilted his head. "We have a few people that live with us that might enjoy the thrill of meeting _the_ real Achilles."

"No way! No Fucking way!" Felix reacted to what he had just heard.

Pel frowned. "For all of the centuries of you telling me to keep that secret, you had to go and say something in front of Sir Blabs A'Lot here?"

Felix's jaw was still hanging out. "Is that why a Carvalletti has always served as a Squire for you? I thought it was just because of Effy. Wait…" He turned to Effy. "Who are you really?"

"No. The Carvalletti family has always served me because you are all descended from my first Squire, who was my friend and servant before I became a Dark Hunter. And, I promised him that I would always look after his family as best as I could. The fact that your family was very good at keeping Effy's existence secret even from other Squires, that kept you in my home. But I am warning you boy, you had better keep your mouth shut about all of this. Otherwise you will not only have one pissed off Dark Hunter after your ass, but now you get my no longer cursed full fledged goddess and her oh so sweet father hunting you down. Got it?"

Unfazed by the warning. Felix pushed. "Effy, help me out here. Who are you really?"

"Oh, Felix. You are a Squire to a Greek hero. Try learning some history. I am sure if you crack open a book, you will figure it out, eventually."

He was utterly deflated. Then, pulled out his smartphone to start looking up everything about Achilles that he could find on the internet.

Pel laughed at his Squire. "Fine Ash. Bring over who ever it is that you trust not to flap their lips about my past. We can play at meet and greet. Only because I am in a particularly good mood."

Acheron brought over a couple. It appeared that the introductions were really for the woman's benefit. The woman, Danger, was a huge fan of some movie about Troy. And her husband, Alexion, was even older than Pel and Effy, and watched much of the actual war himself. So, it was a topic that the couple kind of bonded over. It was sweet.

Effy cuddled up next to her father on the couch while Pel entertained for a while. Resting her head on his arm, they did not talk, just listened to everyone. Zebulon was not used to talking to people and Effy was just fine letting him not talk much.

Pel corrected a few of Alexion's misinterpretations of events and Danger drooled, in a purely "not hitting on him" kind of way. The woman was obviously in love with her husband. Effy found it all charming. And to her surprise, Pel enjoyed telling his old war stories. His face actually lit up as he talked to them all.

"Why is everyone so obsessed over my relationship with Patroclus? Damn, are people that obsessed with sex that they have to fabricate sexual relationships that did not exist? It was bad enough to have the rumors at the time, but the fact that they survive…" Pel shook his head.

"So, why did you grieve for him so much?" Danger asked.

Pel looked at her. "Because he was my brother. He was an unclaimed bastard from my father, but sent to live with me as a companion through my trainings. We owed each other our lives. And we loved each other as brothers and best friends. I maybe have enjoyed many lovers of both genders in my youth. But, I definitely had moral lines that I did not cross. Incest was one of them."

"And children." Effy added in, as a tease about how they first met. Pel grinned at her and shook his head.

The questions kept coming. Pel was open and honest, within certain boundaries. Even Felix asked questions though he did not look up from his phone until…

"OMG! You are Iphigenia! Aren't you!" He shouted.

Effy blushed. She had not realized that she would still be recorded in history in any way. She did not expect him to figure it out.

"Damn, I have been living with Achilles and King Agamemnon's daughter, cursed into stone." Felix ran his hands through his hair. Then he stopped and eyed Zebulon. "So, are you Agamemnon?"

Zebulon scoffed. "Boy don't insult me."

"It is complicated." Effy answered Felix's questioning glare. But, then he went back to reading and coming up with more awkward questions about her being sacrificed as a child.

Pel stood up, grabbed his phone out of his hand and dropped it into the fish tank. "I don't want to talk about her sacrifices. I don't even want to hear about them. Leave it as the reason that I became a Dark Hunter and move on or forget about it all." He growled.

The new comers all looked at each other. They understood that it was a sore spot for him. That only increased their curiosity, but dared not ask. They looked at Acheron, but he only shrugged.

Effy simply smiled at her protective husband. Her hand instinctively drifted to touch at the scar she still had over her heart.

Felix noticed the movement and dropped his head. "I am sorry Aunt Effy. I didn't mean to remind you of any pain."

Effy stood up to kiss Felix on the cheek. "Maybe you and I can have a late breakfast out one day soon. I can answer your questions. But, not with Pel around." She moved over to stand behind her husband. "Now, if you will all forgive us. I just woke up from being in stone for ten years. My husband and I have some catching up to do."

She did not care if she was rude. She was grateful to Acheron and Styxx for their help. Danger and Alexion seemed really sweet. But, she needed her time alone with her husband. So, she used her powers to move Pel back into bed and remove all of their clothing. Leaving everyone else in the livingroom.

Pel broke out in laughter and let her have at him.

"I love you my immortal warrior." She said between kisses.

"Happy new birthday my beautiful wife. I love you more than I could ever say."

She kissed him again. But, he pulled away.

"Do you think that you can handle seeing me every day for eternity?" He asked her.

"At the end of every month, I fall asleep to wake up to a new day, ten years later. From my perspective, I _have_ seen you every day for nearly thirty years." She teased.

He frowned. "Then I guess I will be the one who has to get used to the change."

"Will it be that horrible?" She pulled back in exaggerated shock.

He grinned wickedly. "I am just wondering how I am going to maintain enough stamina to keep up with you every day, for months and years on end. You are used to having me after a decade long drought." He nipped at her chin.

She blushed from head to toe as she looked down. "Am I really that demanding?"

He lifted her chin to look straight in her eyes. "My love, it is a glorious gift to have you in my bed. Your hunger is a prize, that I would never give up for anything in the world." He growled playfully as he rolled her over and claimed her in a fury of passion.

Nothing could be more perfect than the woman who he could now spend eternity with every day.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story. Please review this and let me know what you think. I am open to constructive criticism. For anyone wishing to learn more about the characters:**

 **I built the story of Achilles and Iphigenia from mythology. The best place to research that mythology is to search under Iphigenia as Achilles has so much more to his story that it is harder to find the snippets that tie to her.**

 **The characters of Acheron, Artemis, Apollo, the group of the Dolophoni (specifically Deimos and Phobos), and Zebulon are all borrowed from Sherrilyn Kenyon's books. If you would like to learn more about their characters, she does have character bio's on her website.**

 **I created the characters of V'Dona, Vasani, Elatos and his family. However, I structured them around the established cannon for the series. So, I can't take full credit. I just wanted to point it out so no one would be disappointed to not find them in other sources.**


End file.
